Killer Obsession
by Locotaco14
Summary: Not only does The Dark Knight have to deal with the escape of The Joker, his new female accomplice, and a jewel obsessed cat-thief,he now has to face off against the most powerful creature known to Gotham. Nolanverse style.
1. Animal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of what I am about write... I do not mean to affend anyone... I did not profit off of this story... **

**Warning: Just a fair thought, I am not one for much realism like Nolan. So you won't find that much in my stories. I must apologize. I'm just not Nolan. **

**Author's Note: First chapter to the seqeul _Introduction to an End. _After much thought and consideration, I finally came up with this.**

* * *

Killer Obsession

Chapter 1

Animal

Harley Quinn hummed as she slammed the door to Warden Mike Lawrence's office shut. She cleaned her blood drenched knife, while taking all the time she needed walking down the dimly lit hallways of Arkham Asylum. She finished cleaning the knife and stopped to look around. She was at a split in the hallway, both pointing left or right.

"Psychos right…" Harley said pointing right, "Bathrooms left…" she said pointing in the other direction. She laughed gleefully as she skipped to the right.

"Freeze!" someone yelled out from in front of her, their body hidden in the dark. She stopped and squinted her eyes to try and see who it was.

Security Guard Rick James stepped forth revealing himslef from the shadows. His gun held straight in front of him, pointing directly at Harley's head.

"Rick!" Harley yelled throwing her arms wide, getting ready to hug him. She took a step towards him.

"I said 'Freeze'!" he yelled again. She dropped her arms and frowned, although, it did look strange with her red lipstick forcing a fake smile.

"Ricky…" she said, "Don't you remember me?" she said pointing to herself and taking another step forward.

"No, I don't! Now will you stop m-moving!" he stuttered.

"Oh, come on!" she said taking her hat off and waving her hair out of her eyes, "I don't look that different!" she said biting her fingernail and rocking her shoulders back and forth.

"Well actually," she said to herself, ignoring Rick's gun, "I doubt you really do…" her voice cheerful, "Considering you ignored me, as your "friend" slammed his fist, TWICE, into my gut as you guys dragged me out of here and threw me on a boat!" she said her voice growing cold and angry.

It hit Rick like a bullet to his chest. "Ms. Quinzel…" he said quietly as he lowered his gun.

"Ah ah ah!" Harley said wagging her finger, pushing the gun up, and bending over until her forehead touched the gun. "Let's not take the time to think about things!" she said smiling up at him. "After all, I did kill a bunch of people!" she said sounding very much like a child, "You'd be making a HUGE difference, IF you pulled that trigger!"

Rick was surprised and completely taken aback by the statement. _She has a point… _he thought to himself. The gun shook in his hand. Beads of sweat fell off his face. Until, finally, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He could've done something! It wasn't her fault of all those people deaths… it was… _his…_

Harley bent over and looked Rick in the eyes. "Scared of killing, aren't ya?" she asked him. Rick looked up at her. "Heh," she said with a smile, "Unfortunately, I'm not!" she said, her smile disappearing. Rick didn't have time to react. Harley swung her arm and slammed a knife directly into his throat.

"Pity," Harley said leaning close to Rick's ear, "You _really_ could have made a difference…" Rick's eyes were wide and his mouth was open, making strange gurgling sounds. Harley stood up and put her hat back on, but left the knife in Rick's throat. "Tah!" she said waving, before skipping past him. Rick fell over, gurgling, his last breath.

* * *

"Let's see…" Harley said skipping down the hallways of Arkham Asylum. "_J. Crane_…" she said reading the cell names out loud. "_A. Wesker… _and… Ah ha!" Harley squealed to herself excitedly. "_Unknown!" _She had the _All Access _card; she upprehanded from the warden, and pulled the card from in between her cleavage. "What kind of idiot has these things? I mean, what if they were to fall into-" She stopped herself, "Your ranting to yourself again!" she said calmly. She slipped the card into the slot. _Why do they use keys for the doors… when there's these handy dandy cards? _Harley thought to herself. She shook her head vigorously, pulling her mind back to the task at hand, she stepped back and opened the door…

* * *

The Joker lay uncomfortably on the small bench that was his "bed". He heard his cell door open. He turned his head towards it and watched it close. He squinted trying to look through the dark. The lights were turned off because, apparently, to the guards, it was his "beddy time!" The lights flickered on, causing him to cover his eyes. He sat up, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light.

The Joker saw a very curiously dressed woman smiling at him through the thick glass that kept him in his cell. He jumped in surprise. He looked her up and down she had the same makeup as him and was dressed… _Like a jester...?_

"Hi!" she yelled waving at him, causing him to jump once more. Joker couldn't bear himself any longer.

"Who... are you?" he asked slowly, licking his dry lips. The woman frowned and walked over to the keypad on the wall. She punched in a few numbers and waited for the glass to rise. She walked towards him.

"Don't you recognize me?" the woman asked pointing at herself. The Joker tilted his head and his mouth hung open, he tried to think. After a while drool began to ooze out of his mouth. He jolted back into reality and wiped the drool away. "Sorry, don't have a clue!" he said finally, with the legendary smile, spreading across his face.

"Harleen Quinzel!" she said pouting, crossing her arms. The Joker clutched his chin and stared at her. Until, finally, he smiled and looked "Harleen" up and down. He started to laugh. After some time, he wiped a tear away and leaned back.

"Ms. Quinzel!" he yelled, "Love the new you!"

"Ah ah!" she said wagging her finger, "It's not Harleen Quinzel anymore! Say 'hello' to your new and improved Harley Quinn!" she yelled spreading her arms wide.

"Hello," he replied waving.

"C'mon! I'm busting you out of here!" she said beckoning him to the door.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Unless, you like it here…" she said frowning.

The Joker looked at the bench he was sitting on. Before staring back up at her, without saying word he stood up. He walked out the door with Harley. She slammed the door behind him and started to run to the exit. "Wait!" the Joker yelled after.

"What?" Harley asked returning to him.

"I heard from some very talkative guards and lousy psychologists, that they have quite the animal locked up in the basement…" the Joker said with a huge smile…


	2. First Encounter

Killer Obsession

Chapter 2

First Encounter

_**Eight Weeks Earlier…**_

"Good Morning, Stix!" a young woman said to an Arkham Guard. John Stix looked at her. He was clad in black army boots, dressed in long, thick, dark blue pants, he wore a dark grey body armor that guarded his chest and back. White words that were labeled _Arkham, _a small one in the front of his left shoulder, while a large one was printed in between his shoulders. He also wore a long sleeved shirt under the armor, the sleeves were rolled up, it too was a dark blue. He had dark green eyes and dark brown hair that was slicked back.

"Mornin', Ms. Young," he said to Miss Shelly Young. She wore a dark red skirt the reached down just above her knees. She wore a dark red high heels and white lab coat that cutoff just below her waist. The word _Young _was printed on the coat. Her lips coated in red lipstick shown in the light, her black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Her light brown eyes seemed to shine in the dim light and giving it a awe inspiring appearance.

Stix reached out his hand and Young reached out and shook it, but added, "Ah ah, it's _Doctor_ Young now!" she said it proudly while wagging her finger with her freehand, but wasn't really free. Due to the fact, that it had a clipboard, with several lines of paper attached to it.

"Heh, yeah, shall we?" Rick said bowing, while waving his hand towards an elevator that only stood a few feet away.

"We shall," she said with a smile and walked into the elevator. Stix followed her in and stood next her and crossed his arms. They both stood there silently, waiting. They waited until Young grew impatient and piped up, "Are we not going?" she asked.

"Just give it a minute," Stix said holding up a finger. They sat there only a moment longer, until, several guards dressed similar fashion to Stix, but they wore dark grey helmets. They couldn't look at their faces because it was covered by a black visor. Twelve extra guards clambered into the elevator.

"About time!" Stix said sternly, while punching a button that caused them to descend. They reached all the way down to the first floor. Young expected for them to stop there, but, surprisingly, they continued to descend.

"Open it up!" one of the guards yelled into his radio. Young looked in between the grates she and the guards were standing on. Her eyes widened as the floor beneath the grates began to open. She thought the floor wasn't opening fast enough and thought they would crash. She panicked and began to breathe heavily. Fortunately, they made it through wihtout a scratch. Young began to calm down. Stix stared at her questioningly.

"Got a thing with elevators... Doc?" Stix asked her. Young nodded and held her head. "Now, before we do this, I gotta ask… Are you ready for this?" he asked seriously.

Young shook her head and looked back at him, "Yes," she said. "Well not really…" she said flipping a few pages back, leading to some file papers on her clipboard. "All it says, is that he has suffered a very severe case of 'atavism'? I mean, no names, references, nothing!" Stix nodded. "Listen, I didn't just get this job because of my expertise in psychology. I'm ready." She said assuring him.

"I hope you're right," Stix said quietly. He exited the elevator with the other guards following. Young stared at his back for a moment, but then followed.

Young stepped into a place she did not expect to see. She was in some type of sewer. The walls were thickly covered in grime. Water dripped from the ceiling and landed on the damp floor. It was a long hallway that seemed to stretch on _forever_. It was pulled into an arch that towered at least twenty feet into the air.

_Why so BIG…? _She thought. "Coming?" Stix yelled back at her, quite a distance away. Young tried to run to catch up, but was slowed, due to her high heels. _Did, definitely, not dress appropriately for this! S_he yelled in her head.

* * *

Young finally caught up with Stix and his crew. They stood waiting in front of a large steel door. It stood at least eight feet tall; it, as well as the walls, was covered in grime. A very small glass window was placed in the door, it was close to eye level. The window was _impossible _to see through, due to fog and grime.

Stix walked up to a small keypad and punched five different numbers. When he was done a few bricks slid back revealing another pad. "Whoa!" Young exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah," Stix said chuckling. He placed his hand on the pad and a green light appeared reading his fingerprints. When it was done even more bricks slid back revealing a combo lock. Stix quickly span it back and forth putting in five different numbers. When he was done with that he pushed the lock in and _more_ bricks slid back, but this time on both sides of the door. Stix pulled out a key and put it into the small keyhole. Another guard did the same. Stix held three fingers and counted down. 3…2…1… They twisted their keys and a loud _click_ echoed from the door.

"Alright you know the drill! Get ready!" one of the guards yelled. Stix walked over to a large steel cabinet and opened it. Several assault rifles were lined up in the cabinet. Stix handed each gun out one by one. Until, finally, he reached over and typed a few numbers into a keypad and small box opened revealing a small cylinder. Stix carefully handed the cylinder to a guard. The cylinder was a steel grey, with a red button atop it. A dial was placed in the center of it, numbered from one to twenty. At twenty there was a skull with lightening strikes coming from it. The Guard tuned it to eight.

"Jesus! What… What do you have locked up in there?" Young asked sternly.

"You'll see…" Stix said grabbing the last rifle and cocking it. A guard walked over to the door and twisted a small bar and pushed it into the door. White steam hissed from the sides of the door and it opened a little. Two other guards came over and helped open the door. They grunted from exertion as they finally opened it all the way.

"Move! Move! Move!" a guard yelled waving others in. Stix grabbed Young by the arm and hauled her in. She nearly tripped chasing after Stix.

When they were in, two guards slammed the door behind them and locked it. The room fell dark, but Stix flipped two very large switches and lights flickered on. Young was shown the great under belly of Arkham. Similar to the hallway, they stood in another one, but it only stretched a couple dozen feet in front of them until, it dropped off into disgustingly black water. Beyond that… was darkness.

Young was amazed, but was still curious. "What's up with the guns?" she asked.

"Oh, these?" Stix said holding it up. "These babies can blow a man's arm off with a _single_ bullet." Stix said holding it tight to his shoulder, while aiming it at the ceiling.

"And you need _those_, for _him?_" she asked, gesturing towards the water.

"Definitely" said one of the guards piping up.

"By the way… where is he?" she asked, ignoring the guard and directing her attention towards Stix.

"Well, he usually tries to-" Stix pulled Young behind him and held up his weapon, as did the other guards. Young turned to see what they were troubled about, but was completely taken aback at what she saw.

A large hand erupted from the drop into the water. It was followed by a humongous arm the lurched up and landed on the surface of the damp floor. It was quickly followed by yet another humongous arm; it too landed on the edge. It caused cracks in the stone floor. The arms pulled up the most horrifying thing Young has ever seen. It stood up and roared at the ceiling. It was definitely over TWICE the size of the average human. Dark green scales were wrapped around its humongous, grotesque, body, but some whitish-yellowish scales lined his chest, stomach, and part of the front of its arms. It wore dark orange-red pants. Just above its disgustingly large feet, the pants' cut-off were muddied until they were almost black. A thick muddied rope helped held up the large pants. Its feet and hands were huge, dark yellow "claws" stuck out from them. Its face was the worst… thick razor sharp teeth jutted up from its jaws, refusing the lips to cover them. Its nose was thick and didn't stick out like a human's. Its nostrils were thin slits. Its eyes were a thick yellow; its pupils were pitch black slits. Dark grey, steel gauntlets were attached to its wrist and ankles. Thick chains hung from them and rattled violently. Some type of neck brace was wrapped about its huge muscular neck; it too had a chain hanging from it. But it had a strange blue light illuminating from all around it.

The beast looked down at the guards. It gave a final roar before it charged at them. Young was surprised at the guards for not starting to fire at the... _thing_. "Do something!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Just as she said that, the guard with the strange cylinder pressed the button.

The creature roared in agony, as blue sparks erupted from the collar. The beast tripped and fell forward. It began making strange sounds. Like… if it were crying. The beast got to its feet and looked up at the ceiling. It was then Young realized, that the beast wasn't crying… it was laughing!

"Get it detained!" a guard yelled. The guards ran towards the walls and pulled chains from the walls and floor. It took more than a few of them to get the chains over to the beast and attach them to it. They attached them to its wrist and ankle gauntlets. A guard pressed a large red button on the wall and the chains began to pull themselves into the walls and floor. The beast stood high, until, it was brought to its knees. The chain pulled, until they were tight as can be. It forced the beast to hold up its arms level with its shoulders. The guards attached a chain to its collar. Another guard pressed a different button and the chain pulled the beast head down just a foot or two.

It kneeled there completely, immobilized. Young was still very shaken up. Stix walked up to the creature and slammed it in the face with his rifle. The beast merely chuckled, "Scare you!" Stix yelled finishing his sentence, from before. He walked over to Young and touched her shoulder, causing her to "jump out of her shoes". She looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked with much concern. She nodded and straightened her coat and picked up her clipboard.

Young looked over to the… _thing…_ that had frightened her. The beast returned her look and its lips twitched into a sick, twisted, grin.

"It's alright," Stix said comfortably, "Those chains are of titanium steel! There completely unbreakable!" he continued to effortlessly trying to cheer her up.

"Who funds you?" she asked jokingly.

"Well," he said with a chuckle, "We get most of our funding from big-man Bruce Wayne!" he said calmly with a comforting smile.

The beast groaned and rolled its eyes. A guard got a silver chair and placed a few feet away from the creature. "Don't worry," Stix said again, "Your _way_ out of its reach."

Young nodded and confidently walked up to the chair and sat. The beast leaned far as he could get towards Young. Young looked up, "Let's start small," she said unwavering.

The beast eyes widened a little and leaned back. Pondering on how she got over _it_ so fast… _Most of the others needed weeks of therapy._

This is what she got herself into and she needed to finish it. "What do they call you?"

It laughed for moment and then looked back at her. "Killer… Croc…" its voice was deep and gravely. Young's spine was chilled at the sound of its voice. But she did not show it. "Yours?" it asked.

"Doctor Shelly Young…" she said.

Killer Croc smiled. _This one is different… _he thought.

"Seeing as in your current… condition-"

"Condition?" Croc retorted, "Is _that_ what they're callin' it?"

"At the moment," she said staring straight into his eyes, "Tell me, how did you get this way?"

"Tell me, why I should tell you?" he asked coldly.

"Hm," she said standing up and pulled the chair closer. She sat right in front of him. She looked up at him, the smell of his disgusting breath reached her delicate nostrils, screaming for to get some distance. "Tell me, how you got this way?" she asked stubbornly. No one expected to for her to do that... not even Croc...

_He_ just smiled and laughed for a moment before returning her gaze. "For a bitch… you got balls!" he laughed some more.

Young did not share in the amusement. "So it seems," she said then asked a devastating question, to Croc at least. "I bet it was painful?"

Croc stopped his laughter and looked down at her. "What do _you _know about pain?" he asked angrily.

"Oh? did I strike a nerve?" she said with a smile and sarcasm. Croc brought his face to close to hers. "May you please tell me how you got this way?" she said confidently her smile growing bigger.

Croc pulled back and looked away, he looked back, "I was born with it…" he said quietly…


	3. What You See

Killer Obsession

Chapter 3

What You See

_**27 Years Earlier…**_

"Hurry up!" Marla Jones screamed at her husband.

"Don't yell at me! I can't drive when you yell!" Jonathan Jones yelled back. Marla had been pregnant for nine months and her water had _just _broken. They were both African American. Jonathan was very well built, bald, and had strong face, although his grey eyes seemed innocent. Marla was a tad short, but it was something she could deal with. She had thin lips and eyebrows. Her dark brown eyes seemed to blend in with the dark, making it seem like they weren't even there. Her hair stood out the most it was light shade of blonde that stretched down a little past her shoulders. They were already in a car on the way to the hospital. It was a dark cold night, it hailed down several sheets of rain.

_God! I can't see a thing! _Jonathan thought, tried turning the windshield wipers higher, but to no avail. The constant fall of water made it _impossible_ to see. Only the street lamps were to guide him. With a huge _whoosh_ the back door swung open. "God damn door!" Marla yelled slamming it shut. _Where do I go?_ Jonathan yelled in his head. Until, a large, glowing, red cross came into view. _Thank you! Thank you! _he thought again"Honey, we're here!" Jonathan yelled back to his wife. He quickly turned right and at that moment the broken back door swung open and Marla fell through out of the car. She rolled into a nearby thickly, muddied, ditch.

Jonathan quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the ditch he stopped himself at the top and lost his balance while frantically throwing his arms about, fortunately he caught himself. He squinted out trying to find his wife and gasped at what he saw. His wife sputtering and wiping mud off her, tried to get out the ditch. "Help!" Jonathan yelled running to the hospital.

* * *

"C'mon push now!"

"Breathe! Breathe!"

"Gah! My hand!" people seemed to be screaming and yelling all at once. They were in the hospital. Nurses helped scrub Marla down as best they could without disturbing the doctor. Jonathan's eyes were wide with pain. His wife was holding onto his hand for dear life. Cracks and pops could be heard sounding from his hand. The doctor standing in front of his wife, waiting for the baby to come, looked up at him. Jonathan nodded towards him, as if signaling to "keep going". The doctor knew his hand was broken, but had to continue.

With a loud boom of thunder the lights shut off. "Shit!" the doctor said out loud, "Keep going!" the doctor yelled to Marla. Marla screamed in agony as she gave another push. Blood splattered onto the doctor, but he was waiting for things like this to happen, he noticed the silhouette of the baby and placed his hands under it carefully. Marla gave a final push and the baby plopped into the doctor hands. It was much heavier then he had expected. Strange sounds came from the baby, like hisses and weak growls. Lightning flashed, illuminating the baby for only a split second. The doctor's eyes widened at what he had just saw. "Oh, god," he said, horrified, turning around and running with the baby out of the room.

"Where's he going with _my _baby!" Marla yelled after him.

* * *

Jonathan winced with pain as the nurses worked on his hand. Marla was very pale, from the loss of blood, and her voice was weak from yelling. Nurses did the best they could to "patch her up".

The doctor backed walked into the room. "Where's my baby," Marla stated coldly, more of a demand than a question. The doctor shuddered from the sound of her voice.

"I only ask for a few more moments of your time, Miss Jones," the doctor looked over at Jonathan, "Would you come with me, please?" the doctor asked him. Jonathan looked back to his wife, who just stared back at him.

Jonathan nodded, "Sure," he said following the doctor out of the room.

* * *

Marla sat waiting impatiently, until she heard yells. "No! That can't be it! You're wrong! You're wrong!" After a few seconds, Jonathan burst into the room, carrying something wrapped in a blanket. He looked down at it and then turned his head away in disgust. The doctor quickly followed him in. But decided better, he walked up to Marla.

"How is…" she stopped herself, her hand snatched out and grabbed the doctor, she pulled him close and repeated the words, "How is…?" she asked again.

"Your son was born-"

"It's a boy?" she said quietly to herself, she let the doctor go and smiled.

"Yes, your son was born more than twice the size and weight of the average baby…"

Marla's eyes widened, "That big?" she asked completely taken aback.

"Yes… he was also born with a rare skin disease… the name escapes me, but-"

"Just look at the damn thing!" Jonathan yelled impatiently, handing over the baby to Marla. She took the baby gently in her hands, he was _extremely _heavy. It was wrapped completely in a white blanket. She pulled up a flap that revealed the baby's face. Marla gasped in surprise at what she saw…

Could this really be her baby? Its small nubs of teeth were the first thing she noticed. It was born only ten minutes ago and it already had teeth! Its nose was flat and had slits for nostrils. Green scales surrounded its face and head. It sniffed and opened its eyes and looked at its mother. Marla gasped again as she saw its eyes.

"So… what do you think?" Jonathan asked curiously. Marla looked up at him, her face… expressionless.

"Please, give her time!" the doctor blurted out.

"Shut up! This _thing_ can't be ours!" Jonathan yelled back.

"The medical tests-"

"Medical tests, my ass! All those are automatic! They could be wrong!"

"Mr. Jones I can assure you…"

The doctor's and her husband's bickering faded away. Marla looked down into her baby's eyes. The eyes of an animal… a beast… her son… Jonathan may think otherwise but, this was _her _son… In those eyes she didn't see an it, but… innocence…

* * *

"What did your mother think?" Doctor Shelly Young asked.

"Oh, her? She dropped me in her lap and left me there to squirm…" Croc lied.

"Ah… well Croc, I guess this concludes today's interview… I will see you tomorrow…" Young said waving and leaving.

"You're coming back?" he asked surprised. _This is the first one that didn't quit on the first day!_ He thought to himself.

"Yes, why not?" she said waiting at the door. The guards quickly released him; he stood to his full height. That was the longest time he spent in that position. He stretched popping his stiff back. He sighed and walked over to the edge. He took one last glimpse of Young. The guard with the cylinder held it high into the air, his thumb at the ready on the button. Croc growled menacingly and fell face first into the dirtied water…


	4. Waylon

Killer Obsession

Chapter 4

Waylon

"Croc is fascinating! Every bit of him! His weight is incalculable, due to him "refusing" to be weighed." Doctor Shelly Young said as she sat in her office, speaking into an audio diary. "He seems to be filled with hate, vengeance, and cruelty… Yet in his eyes… I see something else… A lost innocence… that was taken away… or the powerful urge to snap my neck… I have also recently discovered that _fifty-seven _doctors have met with Croc and all of them had quit on the first day! Thirty-eight of them had gone missing… the rest do not recall meeting with him… It seems… that Croc… is kept in a very dark corner…"

* * *

"Doctor, it's time for your session!" Young's head jolted up from her slumber. She had fallen asleep at her desk. She wore loose fitting jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was a complete mess. Young sighed, sat up, put some shoes on, and followed Stix out.

Stix and Young had just exited the elevator. When Stix decided to pipe-up, "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh! Uh… New… It's new…" Young said, trapped in her own thoughts.

"That's it?" Stix asked more than surprised.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not every day you see an eleven-foot-tall-reptilian-beast charge at you!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Stix apologized, "Here we are!" he said reaching the "cell" door, accept it was left wide open.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Young asked with much precaution.

"Just get in there! _He's_ waiting…" Stix said, beckoning her in. Young gulped and took a deep breath, before stepping inside.

* * *

The lights were already on, the guards at the ready with their high powered rifles aimed at the "patient".

Croc was at his knees, his arms level with his shoulders, due to being chained to the wall, he stared at the ground, ignoring the surrounding guards. After hearing the cell door shut, his head jolted up. At first sight of the doctor he smiled, "Doc!" he said loudly, he just now noticed how she looked. "You look like shit…" he said, losing the smile.

"Thank you…" she said irritated, sitting down in the silver chair, this time not pulling the chair too close. "Do you think we could continue our conversation from yesterday?"

"Do _I_ think?" Croc said sarcastically, "Hold on, let me _think _about it…" he said, pretending to ponder over the question.

"Can we just, please, continue?" she said angrily, while avoiding Croc's eyes. Then something happened Young did not expect… Croc gave a long hiss, not like a cat's, but very much deeper… it sounded very similar to crocodile's, but it still sent shivers down Young's spine… Even some of the guards shifted uncomfortably… Young looked up at Croc, his head was held low, so that the light only reflected onto his shoulders. His face was completely shielded in darkness. The only thing that showed was his thick, glowing, yellow eyes.

Young averted her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "Fine…" Croc said coldly.

* * *

"Could it be… when my wife fell out of the car and rolled down into that ditch?" Jonathan Jones asked the doctor, who delivered the… "baby". He asked after he calmed down.

"No…" the doctor said calmly as well, "It could cause a deformity, but _nothing_ to this extent!" he said, his lip quivering, "Has… your wife spent any time at a nuclear plant or any time in toxic waste…?" the doctor asked quietly, hoping no one had heard.

Jonathan scoffed, "We live in house… that floats in Gotham Bay! Unless there's a nuclear plant floating right above us! We wouldn't have got _that_!" Jonathan yelled gesturing towards the baby.

"Mr. Jones! I refuse to have you yelling at me! I'm just trying to get all the facts!" the doctor snapped back.

"You're joking! You, _still, _expect me to believe _that's _my son?"Jonathan countered.

"Mr. Jones! DNA test prove… that… this…" his voice faded away, although his lips still moved… no sound came from it.

Marla Jones was lost in her own world. The baby gave weak hisses and smiles up at its mother. Marla smiled down at it and pulled back more of the blanket, revealing more of her _son's_ grotesque body. She gasped at its large form, its arms large, thick arms twirled around, glad to be free of the blanket. Its pale scales line its chest and stomach. Marla dared not to go any further… The baby itself was the definition of _the _biggest baby… standing two feet and three inches, and weighing a whopping twenty-seven pounds, most of it had to be the scales and the thick muscle it had.

* * *

Marla knew what it was like… mostly… both of her parents… were "white"… Her father came from a long line of proud Americans… her mother though… was not… When they had Marla… Her father threw a fit and thought she had cheated on him… Her mother tried to explain to him that most of her family was black and that this was natural… Her father did not listen… They kicked them both out on the street…

Yet, her mother managed to get a job as secretary, when a very young Thomas Wayne found her huddled in a box, with a starving baby… It was from the Wayne's deep generosity, that Marla and her mother survived… Things were going great, the mother managed to keep a roof above their heads and food on the table. Marla managed to live a very exciting childhood… It was when Marla, aged sixteen, her mother fell ill and died that was when her world fell to pieces…

Marla, aged nineteen, met Jonathan, he too homeless… they both fell into each other's arms and soon married… they scrounged what they had to build a raggedy shack... that floated… Marla had always wanted to live above water, other than hard land… Although, Marla had severed her ties with the Wayne's… Thomas secretly helped Marla get a permit to live in the bay… It was when the very tragic death of the Wayne's that caused Gotham to fall to pieces… It was exactly when Marla found that she was pregnant… Both, Marla and Jonathan, agreed they would use this to help forget about the tragic event…

* * *

"Waylon…" Marla said out loud, the name slightly "twisted" from "Wayne". The baby squirmed and squealed excitedly as it just received its name.

Both Jonathan and the doctor turned to Marla. "You're naming it?" Jonathan said his face twisted in disgust. The doctor, however, just smiled.

"Waylon…" she said again and the baby squirmed once more.

"Waylon…" she said again and the baby pulled the same routine.

"Waylon…"

* * *

"Do you _think _that they can make me normal…?" Croc said looking down at himself.

Young jolted back, being pulled back into reality, she was unprepared for the question and thought of a quick solution. "Well, Cr-" she stopped, "_Waylon…_ no one is really normal… I mean, we're all differ-" Croc roared in anger, interrupting her sentence.

"Look at you!" he yelled down at her, "and it's Killer Croc! You stupid bitch!" he yelled once more.

"That's it!" she yelled back, "Get him out of here!" she yelled, standing up and leaving.

"You heard her! Get this thing back in its cage!" Stix yelled to his crew.

"You'll be first! You'll be first!" Killer Croc howled and repeated over the pain of his shock collar…


	5. You Do Not Hear It

Killer Obsession

Chapter 5

You Do Not Hear It, Nor Do You See it,

And You Never Speak It…

_**Seven Weeks Earlier…**_

"It has been several days since I last visited Croc…" Doctor Shelly Young, once again, sat in her office speaking into an audio diary, "On a positive a note: I recently discovered some interview tapes, between Croc and his doctors. Here, I'll play one now…"

_Click!_

"Tape Interview One," a doctor said on the other end, "Hello, My name is Doctor Bryan! What is yours?"

"Why don't just skip the chit-chat, doc, and get right to it?" A different voice said, instinctively Young new it was Croc.

"Skip to what…?" the Doctor Bryan asked curiously.

"Your insides in my stomach…"

_Click!_

_Why did he open to me? _Young wondered to herself, after the interview was already over. Young reached over and grabbed her phone, "Stix, call another interview with Croc!" Young said into the phone.

"You sure that's a good idea, doc?" Stix asked nervously.

"I'm sure… Get it done…" Young said hanging up.

* * *

Young walked into "Croc's Lair", the very popular name for Croc's cell. Killer Croc was already bound, struggling vainly to break the chains, but to no avail. He roared with anger, before noticing Young walking in. He fell silent and glared at her. Young walked up to her chair and sat.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Can't wait to tear those lips off…" Croc said with his own smile.

"So, _Croc… _How 'bout we continue your little story from yesterday?" she asked still holding her smile.

"How 'bout I tear you in half and snap every bone in your body…?" he said coldly.

"Hm…" Young said pretending to think about something. She stood and walked away. Young walked over to guard who had the "shock generator" and held out her hand. "Ahem…" she said with impatience. The guard smiled under his helmet and dropped the cylinder in her hands. She smiled and nodded. She went back to her chair and sat, then without hesitation she pressed the button on the shock generator. Blue sparks erupted from Croc's collar. He roared in pain, but quickly began to laugh.

"C'mon bitch! This thing just tickles!" he said with laughter.

"Hm…" Young said and turned the cylinder to a higher setting and once again, she pressed the button. The electricity grew stronger, as did Croc's pain.

"Fu-" Croc was about to say, before Young turned it to higher setting and pressed the button once more. Croc was at his knees, panting, he final submitted, "Alright!" he roared. Young smiled, very much pleased…

* * *

"Waylon, time for school!" Marla called.

Waylon trudged silently into their small kitchen. He wore black boots, black gloves, baggy black jeans, a heavy black shirt, a large black jacket, and a black mask that covered his face and neck. "Mom, do I have to wear this?" for a six-year-old Waylon was huge, under all the clothing were scales and muscles. He was abnormally strong, when Marla lost her hair pin and asked her son where it was, he simply pushed their torn couch out of the way and handed it to his mother. She _was _most definitely surprised.

"Honey," Marla said bending over to be eye level with her son, "You don't wanna be bullied for your appearance do you? Especially not on your first day!" she said excitedly.

"But, what if they bully me, for looking like this!" he countered, gesturing to himself.

"Honey, we'll see the principal, to try and get you in… Okay?" she said softly, while placing her hand on his cheek.

"Okay…" he said glumly, looking down. Her answer not helping the fact that this might be the worst day of his life.

* * *

"Mrs. Jones, I can assure you, we will _not _accept your son, not dressed like that, anway!" Principal Snyder said. Waylon looked down in shame. Marla, Waylon, and the principal were all seated in the principal's office of Gotham Elementary. Marla waved her blonde hair.

"Principal…" she stopped herself to look at the principal name tag, "Snyder…" _This is where they try to give those heroic speeches!_ Snyder thought nodding, "my son has a _very_ rare skin disease! You see, he _will _be bullied relentlessly, if he doesn't wear this…" she said, while tearing of her son's mask off. Waylon wasn't expecting it and quickly put his hands in front of his face. Marla then gently put the mask on. She then looked at the principal. His eyes were wide in horror. He saw only a quick glimpse of his face… but it was all he needed to see.

"Your son... is fine…" he said quietly, standing up and leaving. Marla smiled her approval down to her son. Waylon returned it with a very weak smile…

* * *

Waylon walked into his class. He was met with stares from the students. The teacher looked down at him and scoffed, "You will _not_ be wearing _that _in _my _class!" the teacher was very snotty and picky. Her long nose curved downward into a point, her pointed chin showed of her tight lips, her eyes were blocked by thick glasses; her grey hair was pulled into a bun. She was obviously old, her old worn dress looked liked if it had gone out of style in the sixtie's!

"The principal said it was fine…" he said meekly. He handed her over a note. The teacher quickly scanned through the note and gasped in surprise as the principal, himself, signed the note.

"Fine!" she said surprised, "Take a seat!" she yelled stamping her foot and pointing towards the class. Waylon jumped and rushed to an empty seat, one of the students stuck out his foot, but Waylon, _literally,_ walked through the boy's foot. The boy squeaked and his face twisted in pain, he slowly pulled his foot back in.

Waylon found an empty seat and sat. He then crossed his arms onto his desk and buried his face in his arms…

* * *

Lunch time had came to Gotham Elementary, Waylon, had already gotten his lunch and was already seated in one of the many empty tables scattered around. He looked down at his tray in disgust. It consisted of: mashed potatoes, rice, a cupcake, and a grilled cheese sandwich. He poked at it with a spork, until he jumped when he noticed someone sitting across from him.

_Where'd he come from? _Waylon thought to himself. "Hi!" said the boy, he had short brown hair, he was slim and short, he also had dark brown eyes, a pointed, curved nose that supported thick glasses, and he wore short, baggy clothing. "My name is Jonathan Crane," he said with a small squeak in his voice, as if he were excited for something. "You're new here… aren't you?"

Waylon nodded, "Yeah… yeah…" he said quietly, still surprised that this kid teleported right in front of him.

"May I ask your name?" Crane asked kindly.

"Waylon Jones…" Waylon said with a smile, warming up to Crane.

"Greetings, Jones!" Crane stuck out his small hand for a shake. Waylon nodded and clasped his much larger hand in his and they shook. Crane smiled and pointed, "Hey! What's that?" he said excitedly. Waylon looked behind him. Meanwhile, Crane grabbed his wrist and stared at his palm in pain.

"I didn't see anything…" Waylon said, looking back at Crane. Just then Crane noticed how odd Waylon's voice was… it was deep and gravelly.

"Oh, sorry…" Crane said hiding his hand, "Well, Jones…"

"Hey, what's that?" Waylon yelled, pointing behind Crane.

Crane quickly turned around in fear. When he noticed it was nothing, Waylon was laughing. Crane turned back and smiled, "Jones, I think this a start of a powerful friendship!"

* * *

"Mom! It was so great today!" Waylon said slamming open the door to his "house". The house was floating in the middle of Gotham Bay, but Waylon didn't care, he swam there! He ran into the kitchen, where his mother was cleaning the dishes, in their very small sink. "Mom! Mom!" he yelled at her.

"Not now, honey…" she said focused on the dishes, "Whatever it is you can tell your father about it…" she said still focused. Waylon frowned and looked at the doorway that led to the living room, where his father usually sat watching TV with a bottle of beer at his side. Waylon shrugged it off and walked up to his father, who was busy, starting at the explosions coming from the TV.

"Hey, Dad! I had a great day, today! I made my first fr-" Waylon's story was cut short, as his father slammed his beer into his son's exposed face, the bottle shatted to pieces as alcohol sprayed everywhere. Waylon's eyes stung as he tried to rub the alcohol from them.

"Shut up!" his father yelled down at him, "You're evil!" his voice was slurred, obviously he was drunk, "I won't listen to evil!" he yelled swaying on his feet, "I hear no evil! See no evil!" he yelled looking away, "And I will not speak any evil!" he yelled charging out of room…

Waylon sat his eyes burning, but that didn't seem to affect him anymore…

"Evil?" Waylon questioned.

* * *

"Dear god…" Doctor Shelly Young said looking down.

"Can you let me go now? I'm tired…" Croc said irritated.

"Yes… of course… We'll continue this later…" she said standing up and slowly leaving.

"Bitch…" Croc said under his breath…


	6. One Step Closer

Killer Obsession

Chapter 6

One Step Closer

_**Five weeks earlier…**_

_Click!_

"Dear god, what is that!" A female voice said.

"God! Why does everybody say that? Just makes me… hungry…" said another deep voice and began laughing hysterically.

"Uh… Yes… Right! Can we, uh, um, converse?" the female voice asked nervously.

"Converse? About what? How I became a freak?" the deep voice said coldly.

"Let's, uh, talk about… the… Benefits! Yes, benefits!"

"Benefits… Ha! I got a few there, you nervous, bitch!" the deep voice replied throwing in a chuckle, "Well, my skin is one! I can take any punch or bullet you throw at me! My jaws that can snap a steel pipe in two! Very useful, for tearing that stubborn skin and crushing bones into powder! Oh, and how I can lift a _semi truck_ above my head with _little _effort! Trust me! It pays off to be a god…"

_Click!_

Doctor Shelly Young was amazed at what she had just heard. _All these attributes… yet such a painful past…_ Young thought to herself. After week of pouring over countless interviews, Young finally found something that was _actually_ beneficial.

"Hey, Doc! You ready!" Stix yelled in through her door.

"Yes, just give me a minute!" she yelled dotting down a few more notes, before gathering her things and leaving.

* * *

The same routine was made; they got to Croc's Lair, chained him up, and began the interview.

"You're a psycho- or phily- or something right? Whatever it is, I thought you were supposed to help me… Not me, give you, a little story every single time!" Croc said angrily.

"Now, now, Croc… I'm going to need everything, so I _can _help you…" Young said back.

Croc bowed his head and groaned, "Fine…" he said quietly. Croc's head jumped up, "Is it alright if we skip ahead a few, ten years? All it really is bullying, casual beatings from pops, and the whole troubled relationship scenario…"

"Well, I guess…" Young said disappointed…

"Right! You're gonna love this next bit!" Croc said with a smile.

* * *

Many things happen in a decade. And it had in the Jones household… Mostly Waylon Jones… He had outgrown every available clothing size. He had grown to an amazing eight feet and now had clothes specially made for his size. He had grown powerful muscles, mostly from swimming in Gotham Bay. He also pulled large and thick, black teeth never again to allow his lips to close, but miraculously he could still say every single letter in the alphabet.

Waylon and Crane were walking up from school. The two over the years had become best friends. Although, Crane found it awkward, hanging out with someone that can take out the entire Gotham High football team! But, Waylon shared his pain; everyone bullied him because of his resemblance to Ichabod Crane of _Sleepy Hollow. _Then, Waylon, for _just_ his appearance. Crane, however had more of a comfortable family life… Waylon had a drunk father, that constantly beat him, but, that stopped when he was thirteen, when his father broke his knuckles on his hardened skin. But, his mother… his mother was his world… She cared about him, she fought for him… She… She…

"Hey, Waylon! You up their buddy!" Crane yelled up to Waylon. Waylon shook his head back into reality and looked down at Crane. Even after ten years, Crane has never seen an inch of Waylon's skin. Crane new it had to be serious. Considering, his best, and only, friend was this tall and kept it all hidden under his black clothing.

"Sorry, I have trouble hearing ants!" Waylon said jokingly.

Crane laughed, "Ah, sorry, I have trouble yelling up towers!" he countered.

The two laughed, until, there was large rock that struck the back of Waylon's head. Waylon groaned and whip around. Three "jocks" stood there smiling, throwing rocks up and down. Waylon groaned again, and turned back around.

"Where the hell, do you think you're goin' fatass!" yelled a jock throwing another rock. But this time, it wasn't aimed at Waylon… The rock whizzed past Waylon and struck Crane in the face. Crane fell backward, unconscious, his glasses broken, and blood leaking from his nose. Waylon looked down at his friend and bent over to help him up. That's when the rock another flew and hit Waylon's mask…

* * *

"How do you like it, boy?" Waylon's father yelled as he slammed a rock into Waylon's face, breaking several of his teeth. Waylon was eight at the time and didn't know how to defend himself. Waylon coughed up blood and teeth as his father repeatedly slammed the rock into his face.

"Stop it!" Waylon yelled over the pain. His father just laughed and continued. That's when his mother rushed in and ran towards Jonathan and struck him in the face.

"How dare you!" Jonathan spat and turned the rock onto his wife.

"Jonathan, stop it!" she yelled, holding up her left hand.

Jonathan looked at the hand and the ring it beared. He growled, dropped the rock, and left.

"Are you alright, honey?" she asked walking up to her son.

"I'm fine… They'll grow back… they always do…" Waylon said, turning and running out the door and jumping into Gotham Bay… It was the only time he could escape… the only time he had peace…

* * *

Waylon's mask fell to the ground… He quickly threw his hand up and looked away from the jocks… The memory came back… The rock going, from up and down, up and down, from his face. Waylon lowered his hand and turned towards the jocks… Their eyes widened in fear. His face covered in green scales, his large fangs open and closing, his thick yellow eyes looking at its… prey… Waylon roared at them and charged them. He lifted one of the jocks, effortlessly, into the air, with one hand. He roared in his face and grabbed his ear and tore it off. The jock screamed in pain, but, it wasn't over… Waylon moved his hand towards the other and quickly ripped it off with ease… He roared and threw the jock against a dumpster, knocking him unconscious.

Waylon turned his attention to the others. The two looked at each other, turned and ran. Waylon roared once more and chased after them. It didn't take long to catch up to one. He knocked the jock over and turned him stomach up. The jock looked into Waylon's face with fear and started to scream. It was cut short, after Waylon tore his tongue out… The jock coughed up blood, as Waylon left him to chase after the last jock.

The last jock slammed his back against a brick wall of a building. He stopped to catch his breath, he was sure, he lost the crazed Waylon. He heard sniffing sounds and his faced twisted into confusion, he turned to start running again, when he ran straight into Waylon's hand. Waylon's hand gripped tightly around the jock's neck. Waylon hoisted him into the air and slammed him into the brick wall.

"Please! Don't!" The jock's eyes wide with horror. Waylon just smiled and tore his glove off with his teeth. He looked at his hand and then showed the jock his claws. "Oh, god!" he yelled, "Please, let me go!" he yelled once more, before screaming out in agony, as his eyes were ripped out of their sockets…

* * *

"Oh… my… god…" Young sat, disturbed by the segment.

"Wait… there's more…" Croc said with a cold smile…


	7. Snap

Killer Obsession

Chapter 7

Snap

_**Three Weeks Earlier…**_

"Croc cut our conversation out early!" Doctor Shelly Young yelled at her audio diary, "He said, 'Wait, there's more!', but then left it at that! Ugh, anyways I'm calling another meeting… Hopefully, we will, finally, get how he became _Killer Croc_…"

Young quickly sat down in front of Croc and waited, listening intently. "Rush, much?" Croc asked.

"What… What do you mean?" Young replied confused.

"Well, you did rush in here, without waiting for the other guards and what, what." Croc continued blankly.

"Ah, Okay… Can we continue?" Young asked

"Why? Can't we just talk…?" Croc replied with smile. Taking joy in Young's impatience.

"Fine, you do the talking and I'll listen…" Young said, throwing in her own smile. Croc merely glared at her.

"I'm getting annoyed…" he said coldly, but nevertheless, continued.

* * *

"What do you mean? Why, are you defending him?" Jonathan yelled at his wife, Marla.

"You see something else Jon! I see my son! Not an animal!" she yelled back.

"Get out of here!" he scoffed, "He's not even a _man_! He's a crocodile! A killer crocodile! A _Killer Croc_, Marla!" Jon yelled back.

"Shut up! Don't you dare call my _son _that!"

"For God's sake, Marla! He ripped off a kid's ears, tore out another's tongue, and gouged out the eyes of another one! Even the docs say, 'It's a miracle they all survived!'"

Waylon jumped off the house's patio and into the waiting depths of Gotham Bay. It was really the only time he could escape his mother and father's bickering. He sat cross-legged at the bottom of Gotham Bay. Thing of it is, he has no memory of what he did… What he did do was brutal… But they deserved it… They knocked Crane unconscious, not only that, the rock did a little brain damage and lost some of his memory about the jocks, but several other things… Like, never meeting with Waylon. He did, however, remember several beatings he took from bullies and it caused him to fall into a fear induced coma.

Waylon looked around; nothing had changed much under water. Same old rocks, caves, and license plates. Waylon could hold his breath for an extremely long time; something he needed to escape;he must've broke the world record by now... he actually counted one time and reached thirty-two minutes and twenty-six seconds. He sat calmly thinking; about his life... his family... his... it was before he noticed he spent too much time under. He quickly rose to the surface and gasped for air.

Waylon heard his mother and father's yelling, but decided to get out anyways. He figured they must've been on the other patio, so he ducked inside his house and walked over to the window that showed the patio. He looked out, his mother and father, still, argued with each other valiantly. Until, something happened, Marla _and_ Waylon did not expect.

"Marla, I'm sorry…" Jonathan said his head bowed.

"What?" she said completely surprised.

"I'm sorry…" he said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at her, "I'm going to free you… I'm going to free _us_!" he said again, cocking the weapon.

"Oh, my god! You're insane!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry…" he said once more and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the chamber and zipped into Marla's chest. She gasped and fell backward into Gotham bay and sank. Jonathan cocked the gun again.

"No!" Jonathan jumped from the roar and turned towards the house. Waylon, easily, smashed through the house's wall and roared once more. Jonathan's face twisted into fear. He shot two bullets at Waylon, both bouncing off his thick hide. Waylon groaned a little, but shook it off, he charged at his father.

"Oh, fu-" before he could finish his sentence, the beast, Waylon, tackled him into Gotham Bay. As the two sank, his father screamed under the water, causing hundreds of bubbles to come forth out his mouth. Jonathan looked into the beast's eyes and he saw it… he finally saw it… his son... but the moment was ended short as Waylon tightened his "bear hug" and his father screamed in agony. Until, his spinal cord and several of his ribs snapped into pieces.

Waylon let go of his father and watched as his limp form floated downward. Thanks to Waylon's second pair of eyelids, that helped protect his eyes from the filth of the waters, he quickly found his mother floating downward. He rushed towards her, he grabbed her and quickly pulled her upward.

Waylon reached the surface and roared into the night air. His mother coughed up a combination of blood and water. He quickly rushed her to land. He jumped over a barrier that protected cars from falling into the waters. He leaned against the barrier and held his mother gently in his arms. He looked down at her. She smiled up at him, blood leaked from her mouth. Her armed reached up and rubbed her hand along his cheek. She felt his sharp teeth and smiled broader, as if she were proud he had them. Waylon savored every bit of his mother's hand. She gave one final cough and fell limp, with a smile on her face… She was proud; she had died in her _son's _arms. Waylon's arm bumped her, as if trying to wake her up. He did twice more, until he realized... she was gone…

Waylon quietly stood, turned, and gently put his mother into the water. He watched, as she slipped into the waiting depths. Everything flashed back into his head all at once, his father's beatings… _He was right!_ All those brutal things he did to those kids… _I am a beast! An animal! _The part where, he killed his father… _A Killer Croc! _Waylon roared in his head. He kicked the barrier and several pieces of stone went flying into the river. He ripped a lamppost out of its sockets and threw it. Waylon roared again and stomped his foot. But, his foot broke through the ground into emptiness…

Waylon brought his foot back up and peered into the beckoning hole. He heard rushing water… _Sewers…_ he thought and tore of his shirt. He began slamming his fists and feet on the ground. Until, he had a hole sizeable enough for him to fit through… Waylon smiled… _No not Waylon_… he jumped into the waiting darkness…

Waylon, aged sixteen, died…

Aged sixteen, Killer Croc is born…


	8. A Beast

Killer Obsession

Chapter 8

A Beast

"Dude, hurry up! Let's get this done!" Bobby yelled at his friend, Riley. The two were sewer workers. Both had been doing this job for nearly three years and had to be called down to fix a broken sewage pipe.

"Shut up! This stuff takes time!" Riley yelled at Bobby, "Damn, stinkin', pipe!" Riley said angrily to himself. That's when they heard a loud _clang!_ They both jumped at the sound, Bobby pointed his flashlight in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" he said frightened.

"Calm down, man! It's probably just another pipe! Here I'll go check it out…" Riley said pointing his flashlight as well, but walked towards the noise. He turned a corner out of sight.

"Hurry up, man!" Bobby yelled, "It's cold down here…" he said to himself. He heard a grunt and turned. Riley's limp body fell past the corner, only half of his body showed. Riley was covered in blood, several tears and bruises cover his skin. Bobby only saw a quick glimpse, before his friend was quickly pulled back behind the corner. "Oh, shit!" Bobby yelled turning and running. He looked behind him and noticed ripples in the water, in the shape of an arrow, coming right at him. "Oh, god!" he yelled once more, before coming to a corner and turning off his flashlight. He was breathing heavily.

Bobby was in, near, complete darkness. The only light that showed was the small peepholes in the sewer plate above him, that helped open a way into the sewers. He backed up deeper and into the shadows. The shadows seem to quickly reach out, grabbed him, and pulled him in. Bobby screamed, but was quickly cut short by a loud _snap!_ Shortly after, there was tearing and ripping sounds… it was _not_ his clothes…

* * *

Everyone was going about their night. You'd think that everyone would be asleep at this hour, but Gotham never slept. Mostly filling the streets were gang members going about with their business, selling, buying, selling, buying. It didn't matter, as long as it made the "quick buck". But it was all about to be brought to a brutal end, as massive arm broke through the sewer plate. It was quickly followed by raining asphalt and debris, as a horrifying beast pulled itself up out of the sewers. Its green scales glinted in the street lights. Damp, faded, black pants were all it wore. Holding the pants up were a black belt, the leather around it was faded and peeling from spending too much time in the water. Blood seemed to drool out between its teeth. More of it splashed onto the ground, as its "lips" twisted into a disgusting grin.

_The taste… so satisfying…_ He wanted more… The taste… unlike any other… it seemed to empty the rage that was built inside him…

_The taste… so satisfying…_ He thought as he broke and snapped off limps of the unfortunate bystanders…

_The taste… so satisfying… _A light shown down on him, a helicopter roared above him. He placed his hand in front of his eyes and laughed. He walked over to a blue mailbox and easily tore it off its hinges. He tossed it at the light. The box slammed through the window glass and struck the pilot in the face, killing him instantly. He laughed as the helicopter exploded nearby.

_The taste… so satisfying… _He laughed madly, as he stepped on women and children alike… He was insane…His mind destroyed in one instant… _One instant!_ He was dead… Devastated… Destroyed… His world was held in hands… It kept him safe… sane… Then it all felt to pieces… _Why_…? A cable wrapped around his arm… _What the hell…_? Men surrounded him, dressed like they were SWAT.

_The taste… so satisfying… _He laughed as he pulled the vehicle, the cable was attached to, closer. Another cable wrapped his other arm. He growled as he pulled _both_ vehicles closer with both arms. A final cable wrapped around his neck, causing him to fall to his knees.

_The taste… so satisfying… _The men shot… _Darts…? _At the beast's thick hide, he laughed, as they bounced off and fell to the ground. One of the men had the nerve to slam a much bigger dart into his chest. The beast just laughed at his pathetic attempt and snapped at him with his jaws. The man surprised slammed another into its chest. It caused his vision to blur and his eyelids to droop heavily, but he fought on. He pulled his arms, with the vehicles, closer to the man, the man's eyes widened in horror, as he slammed the final dart into the beast's chest. That is what it, finally, took for the beast to fall forward, soundly asleep…

_The taste… was so… satisfying…!_

* * *

Doctor Shelly Young sat, shocked at Croc's turned his head towards Stix, he was breathing heavily. It was he who knocked out Croc with _three _large tranq darts.

"What did you say happened to your parents?" Young asked speaking up.

"Humph," Croc grunted, "My father, the dumbass that he was, shot my mother and killed himself, he thought he was _freeing_ her and himself…" Young stared at Croc in disbelief.

"Do you hate humanity?" she asked, after, another, the chilling silence.

"Humanity is a stupid, cruel, bitch! It doesn't care! So why should I…?" Croc said coldly. Young shook the words out of her head.

"That's enough… let him up!" she said standing and backing away a little. The guards quickly unchained Croc. He stood high and backed away towards the edge of the platform. "We'll start on helping you tomorrow," Young said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Croc said staring down at her.

"Yep!" she said excitedly.

"Heh," he said with a smirk, before picking up a guard next him, who had been unwisely standing next to him, when he released him from his chains. Croc then hurled him at the guard, who had the shock generator. He knocked over several of the guards, who had gathered at the door, ready to leave. They had gotten careless... and couldn't help but take Croc's obedience for granted... it would cost them...

"Shoot him!" Stix yelled, being the last one standing. He held up his gun to Croc's chest, but didn't have time to pull the trigger, as Croc had already stomped over to him and hoisted him in the air with one arm. Croc smiled, as he opened his mouth and started bringing the terrifying maw close to Stix's face. Stix closed his eyes excepting the inevitable. Stix was surprised as he was dropped, Croc howled in pain, as blue sparks erupted from his collar. The guard who had the cylinder, turned it up all the way, until it reached the skull with lightening strikes piercing through it, and pressed the button and holding it down.

Croc fell to his knees and clutched his collar, as thousands of volts of electricity pulsed through his body. "No!" Young yelled, tackling the guard who had the cylinder. She quickly took it from. She dropped it, as she was hoisted in the air, by Croc's hand.

"Why'd you save me?" he yelled at her, snarling.

"Perhaps…" Young choked, "perhaps, humanity isn't as cruel as you thought…" she choked again and began coughing from the lack of air. Croc growled and dropped her. He turned and fell face first into his waters… Young coughed and grasped her throat, as air rushed back into her lungs. She couldn't comprehend what Croc had done... he had let _her _live...


	9. Freedom

Killer Obsession

Chapter 9

Freedom

Killer Croc sat in his "lair", gnawing on a hunk of meat. Thinking of why he let the "bitch" live. She was just like the rest of them. '_All of them deserve to be torn to pieces and left in the sewers!' _He thought intently. He then wondered why he told her about his past. Although there was a lie here or there, he still told her about it… "Next time, I'll kill her…" he said to himself.

Croc's thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud _clang! _His cell door had been slammed open. Croc sniffed the air, not recognizing any scent. He sniffed some more, there was two. They both stank of humanity. Croc growled and slowly pulled himself into his waters…

* * *

"God, it stinks down here!" Harley Quinn yelled, plugging her nose.

"Shut up, and get over it!" the Joker yelled back at her, "This guy killed an entire _street_ with his bare hands!" he said once more, with a chuckle. Killer Croc quickly pulled himself up over the edge and stood tall.

When Croc appeared, Harley finally realized, what the Joker meant when he said "animal".

Killer Croc looked down at the two… _clowns_… He looked at the female one. She reeked of fear. He looked at the other one, he just stood there smiling and he even waved! Croc roared, before charging him. Right when he was about to tackle him, pain roared into his neck. '_NO!'_ He yelled in his head, before tripping and falling right in front of the male. He looked at the female; she waved the shock generator in her hands and smiled. Croc growled and looked away.

"Croc ol' boy!" the Joker yelled at him.

"Shut up!" he said coldly, "I don't know you!"

The Joker laughed, "C'mon get up now! We gotta "talk"!" the Joker said, using his fingers to quote the word 'talk'. Croc pulled himself, at least, up to his knees. He was still a foot over Joker, in that position, anyway. "Call me… the Joker!" Joker yelled up at him, "What do they call you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Killer Croc…" he said silently.

"Ah," The Joker said, as if understanding, "What would you give for freedom?" he asked.

"Me… ripping your smiling face off…" Croc said coldly. He then administered another jolt to his neck.

"No! No! No!" Harley said, wagging her finger.

The Joker just smiled, "You wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked indicating his mouth.

"Want me to give you new ones?" Croc said reaching out his hand, but just felt another shock of electricity.

"Do you know how much it was of a _bitch _to get in here?" the Joker yelled at him, his smile becoming broader, "Do you really think… I came in here to have you kill me? I'm here to set you free!" he said laughing. Croc raised an eyebrow. The Joker continued, "I'm gonna let you out! Do whatever is that you do! Go out and cause Gotham chaos!" he said laughing.

"What's the catch?" Croc growled.

"No catch! Just get out there and have some _fun!_" he laughed, pulling out a small keycard and slamming it into Croc's collar. Croc was surprised, but did nothing. Two slots opened, one on each side of the collar. The Joker then pulled out two, severed, guards' thumbs and put them on the slots. They were quickly scanned and the bottom half of Croc's collar fell to the floor. Croc growled and threw the other half at the wall, he turned towards the clowns, but they were already on their way out. "I'll do you a favor! I won't shut the door behind me!" he said turning and closing the door, but leaving it open, just a crack.

Killer Croc rubbed his neck… he still felt the bolt and shocks of electricity… he stared at his collar, which, was now, lying on the ground… Croc continued to rub his neck, staring at his, open, cell door…

* * *

Click!

"Oh, my god… Croc… I understand…" Doctor Shelly Young said, sitting in her office. She had just got done listening to an interview tape, the warden secretly had, but she managed to get it off him. The contents of the tape was horrifying, but filled in the blanks and the lies of Croc's past.

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted, as an Arkham guard was hurled through her door. The door fell off its hinges, as the guard was smashed through. Young's body turned quickly to the door. Young discovered a horrifying truth and now she could not share it, as Killer Croc smashed through her doorway. He smiled down at her. Young's screams were muffled, as Croc's hand engulfed her face.

* * *

The Joker sniffed the fresh breeze, "Ah, good to smell the B-E-A-utiful, night air!" he said calmly smiling.

"We're not out yet!" Harley smiled and ran towards the waiting boat. The Joker laughed, as the Asylum's alarms blared and chased after his new accomplice. They both reached the boat, but Quinn stopped at the end. She looked out towards her old, rusty, car. She pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. The car exploded, lighting up the night. Harley laughed madly and held up her hand, then extended her middle finger, at the remnants of her car and the Asylum. She continued to laugh, as they roared away from the island in their escape boat…

* * *

Killer Croc sniffed the night air. Eleven years he spent in the underbelly of Arkham. He was now twenty-seven and felt, for the first time in a while, freedom. He wiped blood off his teeth and lips, he finally, tasted his "drug" once more and he smiled thinking of what they would think… when they found her... He looked down the cliff into the waters below. He then turned towards the massive hole he created, when bursting out of Arkham. The Asylum's alarms started to blare. He smiled and fell backwards off the cliff. As he sped like a bullet down… he felt weightlessness… He slammed into the waiting waters of Gotham Bay…

* * *

Stix stepped into the wreck, which was Young's office. The outside of it was covered in blood, the "guards" deceased, he thought, were twelve dead, he couldn't tell… they were _everywhere_… He held up his gun, pointing it in all directions. He then saw something that, almost, caused him to puke his guts out. Young's, severed, head lay on her desk. Her eyes gouged out, her ears torn off, and her tongue had been ripped out. He noticed the interview tape next to the head. The word _"play" _was placed above it, written in blood. He couldn't find himself to resist, he pressed the play button…

_Click!_

"So… this is the _thing_ that caused Gotham so much trouble… in a day!" a male voice said.

"Yes, doctor, we need you to examine him." a female said.

"Alright, you two may leave…" the doctor said, probably indicating guards.

"Sorry, Warden Arkham's orders, we can't leave you alone," said one of the guards.

"Fine," the doctor sighed, "I apologize for having this as an interview tape, but we ran out of note ones, so this'll have to do…" the doctor spoke to the tape, "Name: Waylon Jones. Height: 8'7. Weight: 582lbs. Waylon came from a troubled background, with only his mother to care for him. The father hated him, giving him random beatings.

One day, the father snaps and kills his wife. Thinking he had freed her from, the beast, that was his son… Waylon becomes enraged and kills his father. Waylon, still filled with rage, adopts the identity, _Killer Croc_, and discovers cannibalism, as he takes to the streets, killing dozens of men, women, and children; he even ate several of their limbs…"

"Doctor!" the female assistant, yelled.

"It was thanks, to the collective efforts, of John Stix, that-"

"Doctor!" the female assistant, yelled.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"It's waking up!" she yelled, frightened.

"Oh, god!" the doctor yelled. A groaning sound was made, followed by the loud sound of chains snapping.

"Shoot it! Shoot!" one of the guards yelled.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! _

"Oh, god! It's got me!"

_Rip!_

"My arm! My arm! My-"

_Splat!_

"No, Charlie!"

_Thump! Slam! Gurgle!_

"Please, let me out!" the doctor yelled, "No!"

_Splat!_

"Oh, god…"

_Heavy, raspy, breathing. Chains rattling quietly._

"Please…"

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Please! No!"

_Rip! Tear! _

"Ah…" the assistant gave her final breath.

_Munch! Munch!_

_Click!_

Stix squinted at the tape. All it did… was give him one more reason… to find_ it_…


	10. Favors

Killer Obsession

Chapter 10

Favors

Commissioner James Gordon walked into Warden Mike Lawrence's office. Gordon let out a deep breath, glad to be away from what he had just saw and find something _less _brutal. He walked up the stairs and reached the warden's desk. The warden, himself, sat at his desk. His shirt and coat were removed, traces of them could be found in the dosed fireplace. Everywhere, imaginable, _fired _was carved into his skin. His eyes had been gouged out and a joker card was inserted into his mouth.

Gordon, with latex gloves on, pulled the card out. "You think we could get prints off this?" Gordon asked a nearby agent.

"Maybe," replied the agent, holding out a plastic evidence bag, "If, the murderer wasn't smart enough to cover them," he said zipping the bag shut, after Gordon inserted the card.

Gordon sighed and looked at a small box that was placed on the desk, "What's this?" he asked walking over to the box.

"Dunno," said another agent and returned to taking pictures of the crime scene. Gordon looked at the sides of the box. It was red and had a black smile painted onto it. Gordon couldn't help himself to resist, he opened the box…

* * *

Detective Chen Lyn looked around of what was left of Doctor Shelly Young's office. He was of Chinese heritage; he had jet black hair and a tough face. He had a small scar streak across left cheek; he had got it, when he was defending his wife from a crazed robber. Although despite his tough appearance, he had a very gentle personality, but this never stopped him from catching the bastard, rapists, and murderers.

Lyn was one of Gordon's most trusted men, respected the law and used all of his power enforcing it and that is something to count on in a city like this. Gordon said to check out the office, said he was '_too squeamish.'_ Lyn couldn't help himself, but to laugh. Whatever stopped the commissioner from visiting a crime scene was something he _had _to see.

When Lyn got there it wasn't what he was expecting. The doorway to the office was now a giant, crumbling, archway. He first thought _explosion, _but found no traces of any kind of explosive device. He stepped over the rubble into the office. He ignored the outside, because it was, practically, already covered. Agents were loading up limbs into black bags, labeling them as left arm or right leg and in some cases, torso…

Detective Chen Lyn looked around of what was left of Doctor Shelly Young's office. He couldn't find her body and looked out the shattered window. He nodded making a mental note of it. He then noticed Young's head propped up on the desk. Lyn stepped over to it, careful, as is not to trample any potential evidence. When Lyn got over to the head, he immediately looked over the damage, eyes gouged out, ears torn off, and tongue ripped out.

'_Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil?' _Lyn thought himself, the three wise monkeys, a Japanese spiritual myth. He looked at the neckline of the head; there was no indication of a sharp implement used to slice the head off. That's when Lyn realized small flaps of skin and tears on the neckline. '_It was ripped off?'_ Lyn thought, repulsed at the idea. He turned away from the head and found the word _play _written not too far away from the head. He looked down and found nothing there…

* * *

Commissioner Gordon looked inside the box, only to find a small tape recorder. He picked it up out of the box and played it:

_Click!_

The sound of munching could be heard and then a sigh. "Oh, yeah!" said a female voice, "Hey there Commissioner G!" a jolly voice said, but a slight Jersey accent could be heard, "If ya hearin' this… I don't have the pleasure of you admiring my 'work'!" more munching could be heard, "Oh, sorry potato chips! Gotta love 'em!" there was a crumpling sound and short moment of silence, "Score! Made the basket! Well, anyways, I just like to say, I had to let, Warden Mikey here, _go_!" there was clatter, "Aw, shit! Dropped me knife!" the voice giggled, "Oh, I almost forgot! There's a small surprise for you under the box! Tah, tah, for now!"

_Click! _

Gordon looked at the empty box below him. He looked around, the other agents watched him, waiting for him to do something. Gordon lifted the box up; there was small square cut into the desk that indented in, where he found two eyes staring back at him.

* * *

Gordon slammed his car door shut and sighed. He had enough for today; he started and turned his car around, then flew towards the bridge to Gotham. Gordon looked to his side, only to find a black boot next to his face. He jumped as he watched Batman pulled himself into the front seat. He sighed with relief, glad to see _The Dark Knight_.

It had been a few days, where he met the Batman on the Police Station's rooftop, where the bat signal once stood. It was where he accepted the Batman's favor as contact for him, but only as a contact.

"What's the news?" Batman said in his deep, raspy, voice.

"Well, Quinn killed the warden," Gordon said glad to share the input, "Some other maniac patient, blew a hole into a doctor's office and chopped off her head, where he, then, continued to tear off her hears, eyes, and tongue."

"Disgusting…" the Batman snarled.

"Wait, there's more," Gordon said, "The Joker escaped with Quinn. The other inmate got away as well, but we aren't sure as whether as he or _she, _followed 'em out," Gordon said finishing.

Batman looked out the window on the enclosing Gotham City. He didn't worry about being seen, because he knew Gordon, had tinted the windows, until they were, literally, _impossible _to see into. "What do you have on the escaped patient?" Batman asked, after a moment of thought.

"Absolutely nothing…" Gordon said sorrowfully.

"What?" Batman said surprised.

"Well, he killed twelve other guards and the doctor, but that's all we got…"

"Never mind that," Batman said thinking, "Our first priority is Quinn and Joker, with those two as a combination, who knows what they could do?"

"Got it," Gordon said looking at the Batman, but only to find an opened car-door-window. Gordon shook his head and rolled the back window up.


	11. One Down

Killer Obsession

Chapter 11

One Down

"There goes another damn warden!" Alfred exclaimed, as Bruce Wayne walked into the room. Bruce jumped, but smirked and shook his head. He went over and sat next to Alfred at the counter. By the time he got there, he had grown dead serious.

Bruce knew the story… How, Amadeus Arkham, the once founder of Arkham Asylum, created the "house of horrors" from dust. One night there was a riot, the escaped inmates captured Arkham and chained his limbs to the back of cars… and the rest is, bloody, history.

"I still can't believe _he _escaped, Alfred," said Bruce wearily.

"Don't worry, sir, you _will _find him…" Alfred said reassuring Bruce.

Bruce shook his head, "I had to create a monster of technology, just to pinpoint his location."

"Sir… you… _will… _find him," Alfred said firmly. Bruce looked into Alfred's eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Well… this place looks like shit…" the Joker said looking around in an old, rusted, playground shack. His followers stared at him, completely out of place and frightened. The Joker had managed to get the rest of his costume and had fresh paint of makeup surrounding his face.

"Well," Harley Quinn said confidently, "It's the only thing I got, on such short notice."

The Joker smiled at her, "I got a better place!" he said excitedly.

The Joker slammed open the doors to their new hideout. It was a ten story, abandoned, apartment building. It was located in the backwaters of Gotham, where only thugs and drug dealers resided.

His men "oohed and aahed" at the space around them. It was the biggest suite in the entire building; Joker had already planted computer equipment next to the very large glass window that looked out at Gotham. It had luxury seats, couches, and beds everywhere. It had electricity, running water, and more importantly… bathrooms…

"So, what do you think?" the Joker asked proudly. Just above the grand window, the word _'joke'_ painted green, was placed above it, with an _'R'_ painted in red and was backwards, after it.

As his men explored the several bedroom suite, Harley piped up, "Its grand!" she yelled her arms outstretched and spinning around in circles. The Joker caught and looked into her eyes. She looked back and smiled…

* * *

Somewhere else, something different was being planned… The "head" was the threat… and he wasn't the one to be allowed to carry out _any _of his threats…

Michael Chetts walked out of the bar he had been visiting. He walked out into an alleyway and looked both ways, he sighed at the fact neither of them seemed to end. He didn't have a drop of liquor, because it stung the scars... It had been eleven years… Eleven years since it had ruined his chance, as a star football player… Eleven years since it had ripped… his… tongue… out…

Michael looked left and then right, again, debating which way he should go... He chose right and started walking down the long alleyway. He heard a clatter ahead of him. He looked up and couldn't see anything, because the alleyway lights were the only source of light and had cut off at certain places, leaving certain spots pitch black.

Michael pulled a small device and held it to a certain point on his throat, "Who's there?" he called in a robotic voice. Another clatter and an empty garbage can rolled into the light's view. Michael shivered from the cold and pulled a small pistol out of his pocket, after all this _was _Gotham. He pointed the gun into the darkness, "Who's there?" he repeated.

"You still stink of sweat and fear…" a very deep and gravelly voice called out.

Michael shivered, again, from the cold and the voice, "Stay back!" he yelled and held up the gun, "I have a gun!" he yelled once more.

"Heh," the voice chuckled, "Pathetic…" the voice said quietly and stepped out of the shadows. Michael immediately fell backwards at what he just beheld, a beast towered over him and looked at him with cold, yellow, eyes.

'_It grew…'_ Michael thought to himself. The beast stomped up to him. "Please, don't hurt me! I have a kid!" he begged, the device held to his throat.

The beast looked down at him, "Why should _I _care?" it said stomping closer to him. Michael screamed, but no sound came out, as the beast slammed its foot into his face…


	12. It Started With a Dance

Killer Obsession

Chapter 12

It Started With a Dance

"Sir, you need to get your mind off these things!" Alfred said entering Bruce Wayne's master bedroom.

"Huh?" Bruce said sitting up in his bed. Alfred walked over to Bruce and ripped off his covers. Bruce still wore his pajama pants, "Alfred, what the hell…?" Bruce looked out his window, it was night. "Oh, crap!" Bruce said, rolling out of bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alfred said, taking Bruce by his arms and dragging him to his closet. He threw Bruce toward the closet and opened the double doors.

"Alfred what you are doing? I've got work to do!" said Bruce angrily.

"Oh, no, sir! No Batman tonight! You got a ball to go to!" Alfred said gesturing towards Bruce's, many, suits.

"A ball?" he asked confused.

"Yes, a ball! Now get dressed!" Alfred said, getting angry.

"What ball?" Bruce asked angrily and confused, at the same time.

"Okay," Alfred said, giving up on rushing Bruce, "You've been invited to a ball… All of Gotham would be attending it… the upper class, anyway…" Alfred said calmly.

"Alfred, I don't have time for that!" Bruce said, now getting what Alfred was saying.

"Sir, _everyone_ will be there…" Alfred said firmly, "Maybe, even, certain clown-faced hooligans might show up!" Alfred chimed in, with a broad smile. Bruce couldn't help, but chuckle, he returned Alfred's smile and pulled out a black suit.

* * *

When Alfred said, everyone was going to be there, he wasn't kidding… The mayor, countless millionaires, and several bachelors and bachelorettes attended. People danced around in circles, listening to the soothing classical music. The shoes squeaked on the, very, smooth tile floor.

It wasn't just a ball either, there was a long bar, several casinos, and a hotel as well. It was called _The Grand Hotel_.

_Catchy title… _Bruce thought, looking out over the balcony, observing the party. All the donations were being sent to the Police, for catching a certain, masked, vigilante, and to several charities throughout Gotham.

Bruce descended the stairs and entered the ballroom floor. There were no photographers…_ Thank God…_ due to refused access from several bodyguards. Bruce looked around. He didn't bring a date; he didn't have time to. He continued to look around, he was met with stares from many, alluring women but he ignored them, looking someone he could pair up with and wait for the _real _guests to arrive… He continued his "search", until he spotted someone sitting, alone, at the bar. She drummed her, delicately manicured, fingers along the wooden counter.

She was _stunning,_ her long blonde hair, reached a little ways past her shoulders. Her light green eyes, didn't match her slightly tanned skin. Her small, but beautiful, nose stuck out from right between her high cheekbones. Her soft lips were coated in red lipstick. Her _very _alluring, black, sparkly, dress only had one shoulder strap, which had held it up. Her body slightly toned, due to her several black belts in karate classes and mant other Martial Arts fighting styles. Bruce nodded, smiled, and began to walk over to her.

Selina Kyle sat at the bar, she could honestly say, "She didn't know what she was doing there." She had been invited by her lifelong friend, Kelly Summers. They met at the age of two and together, they helped each other survive the harsh streets of Gotham, although, she had every right to be there, as much as everybody else. Selina got a career as a very popular model. Her manager, Kelly, got her on to almost every fashion magazine in Gotham and then some around the "States". With her popularity and growing fashion magazine business, she amassed a fortune. Then this day came, though, Kelly was bored, so she dragged Selina with her to this… _ball…_

Selina looked out at the party, admiring all the guests, until she saw someone that picked her interest. Bruce Wayne, himself, was walking over to her as she stared. Her eyes went wide and she looked away, she looked back and saw him closer than before. She turned away once more.

_Me? Why me? _Selina thought to herself, as Bruce Wayne sat right in front of her. She met his eyes; he sat there smiling at her. Her eyes drooped a little, hiding the surprise that was "partying" in her head.

"Bruce-"

"I know who you are…" Selina interrupted and stared back.

Bruce's _'sexy...' _smile turned broader; "Of course you do…" he countered, "If you don't mind me asking…" he paused for effect, "What's yours?"

"Selina Kyle," she smiled extending her hand.

"Beautiful," he said shaking her hand.

She scoffed, "Yeah, right…"

With that, it began, a deep conversation enveloped and the two traded subjects and comments…

* * *

Father Derek Langston stood in his church. He bowed his head in front of a humongous, but delicately carved cross. Several candles were the only light that illuminated the church. The light shined off of awesome sculptures and paintings. _Saint Gotham_ was _the _most, largest, and highly regarded church, in Gotham. However, it was empty… with only its "father", as its occupation… although, Father Langston was blind… that never stopped him doing his most, important duties, that'd be usually impossible for any other blind man to do.

"Praying, Father…?" a deep and very gravelly voice asked.

Father Langston jumped at the gruff voice. He turned towards it source, "Yes, my son…" he said quietly, still a little surprised.

The voice laughed, "Son? Are you serious?" the voice said through chuckles.

"Yes…" he said growing angry, "Why have you come?" he said calming himself down and folding his hands behind his back.

"Well…" the voice said, after it stopped laughing, "I'm not sure how this works… but here we go! Forgive me…_ Father…" _The voice said the word, as if it had something against it... "for I have sinned," voice had finished.

Although, confession was over, Langston decided to answer, "And what is your sin, my son?"

"Murder…" it said roughly.

Langston took a step back, his hands uncrossed, "The lord, will not be pleased…" he said bravely.

"God? There is no god! If there is… he's a major asshole…" the voice said again, but with more anger, with a twinge of sarcasm.

"How dare you say that about the lord!" he yelled angrily, if he could only see this man and give him a "piece of his mind".

"He's a cruel bastard! And you know it! All he does is count the _bitches _that worship him! People are looking up and praying to an invisible… _thing… _You know it's true… _Father…"_

"I refuse to!" Langston spat, but a large hand, wrapped around his neck and hoisted him way off the ground. He kicked out and gasped for air.

"Was he there… when I tore out your eyes?" the voice asked, rubbing its "claws" on the Father's pitch, black glasses.

"Oh, my god…" Langston, just now, realized who he was facing, "I can _save_ you…" he said through choked breaths.

"Save me?" Killer Croc said dropping him, "I'm already dead!" he roared slamming his foot into the Father's face.


	13. An End Begins

Killer Obsession

Chapter 13

An End Begins

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle continued their conversation without interruption. Bruce, however, sensed someone's eyes were trained on them. Bruce turned and found another tall blonde staring at him. A smile pressed onto her face.

Selina turned as well, "Hello, Kelly," she smiled.

"Selina," she said her eyes still trained on Bruce, "You never introduced me to your friend."

"You just got here!" Selina retorted.

Ignoring Selina, Kelly stretched out her hand, "Kelly Summers," she said, as Bruce took her hand and gave the very common greeting: a hand-shake...

"Pleasure," Bruce said, letting go of her hand, "Bruce Wayne," he said with a gentle smile.

Kelly clapped her hands together, "Well, I'll leave you two alone!" she said turning and leaving.

"Best friend…" Selina said nodding her head towards Kelly. Bruce chuckled and nodded, as if he understood, which he did, _Alfred_…

Bruce learned many things about Selina… She was very humoristic, she _adored _cats, she loved to fish, she hates scratchy blankets, she loves to drink milk, she hates the water, but doesn't mind to drink it, and she would kick any guy's ass, if they tried to touch her in the wrong way, in public and without her consent…

"When I was young…" Selina continued, "I loved to climb trees…" she stopped and leaned close on Bruce, "I still do, by the way, ssh!" she said holding her finger to her lips. Bruce chuckled and stared at Selina, he smiled as she stared back.

Almost every bit of her reminded him… of Rachel… Was she the one to _replace _her? So soon?

_No... not now..._

"So, what about you, any hobbies?"

Her hair and eyes shined in the light…

"Bruce?"

Her face radiant, as her dress…

"Bruce!"

"Heh, what?" he said, being broken from his trance.

"Hobbies?" she said glaring at him.

"Oh, yes, right!" he said, Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud _bang!_

* * *

The Joker lowered his shotgun, smoke still rising from the barrell. He looked down at the frightened crowd and smiled. He looked back at his small army of henchman and nodded his head toward the crowd. Immediately the goons got to work, they charged down the stairs, throwing people to the ground, and shouting, "Get down! And stay down!" Others stayed around the balcony, aiming their guns down at the crowd.

Bruce, his eyes trained on Joker, stepped off his seat and turned, only to be greeted with a gun pointed at his face. Harley Quinn, stood there smiling, she obviously was the gun's holder.

"Hi there!" she said, "Puddin' wants a chat with ya!" she said, her smile turning broader. Bruce glared at her, "Oh, hey! What do you think of my new hair?" Bruce's face turned to confusion, but then he noticed her hat was missing and her hair remained black and white streaks. Some of her bangs had been used to cover her right eye, several scrunches were held a strip of hair and at the end drifted a very large ponytail. Even if she was psychotic, had an overuse of makeup, and dressed strange, she looked… _beautiful…_

* * *

Bruce was thrown into the center of the room, where a large circle of the room was cleared. The Joker stood waiting and smiled as Bruce entered. "Well, look who it is!" the Joker clapped and pulled out a knife, "What say, we start this party with a _bang_?" Just then there was a loud _bang!_ Everyone turned to the source, where one of Joker's goons was wrestling with a man.

The man had a black bandana covering his face; it was surrounded by strange, white, tribal markings. He had also had a black cowboy hat placed atop his head, he also were black gloves, a black button up t-shirt, wore black, loose-fitting jeans, and wore a large leather trench-coat.

The goon aimed his gun up in the air and fired several rounds, causing the crowd to panic and run around in circles. The man slammed the gun into the goon's face, knocking him unconscious. With that he ran to a window and jumped through it. Bruce took his chance and darted through the crowd.

Bruce ran into the alleyway behind the large hotel and looked around. He saw what he was looking for and ran towards it. He reached a chest and tore it open. He smiled down at its contents…

The Joker grabbed a woman in anger and slit her throat, "Enough!" he yelled dropping the woman. As the woman choked and gagged on the floor, the crowd calmed down when there was no escape. They whimpered and stared at the Joker pleadingly. The Joker smiled, pleased that everything was back under control.

There was a loud _crash!_ As Batman smashed through a window and tackled a goon. Batman quickly grappled him and threw him off the balcony. Another goon, who had been standing next to the other, turned his gun on Batman. Batman kicked the gun in the air and gave the goon's a jaw crunching blow with his fist. The goon turned to the balcony, dazed. Batman took advantage of this and slammed his head onto the balcony, knocking him out.

The goons' ground level turned and began firing rapid sprays of bullets at Batman. Batman quickly dropped behind the balcony, but was forced to move, as bullets started tearing through it. One by one, the goons covering the balcony, were slowly taken out, after the last goon was out, Batman, using the balcony as cover, pulled a clown's mask over his head and stood up. The goons stopped firing for only a split second, before they realized who it was, but it was all the time Batman needed. He jumped off the balcony and glided towards the circle where Joker stood tall. Harley stood next to him and pulled out her pistol, but was too late, as Batman brought his feet up, slamming them into her stomach. Harley groaned as she hit the ground. Batman quickly jumped to his feet.

The Dark Knight yanked the mask off and looked at the Joker; he only stood a few yards away, but eight goons ran into the circle, dropping their empty guns. Some pulled out knives, while others curled their hands into fists. Batman looked at the goons and then glared at the Joker, who waved and pushed his way to the exit.

One of the goons charged at him, his knife held out. Batman narrowly dodged the knife and grabbed the goon's wrist. He pulled it the wrong way and broke it. The goon screamed in pain, before the Dark Knight pulled him closer and punched him in throat, he tripped him, causing him to slip forward and slam his face into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Batman looked at the remaining goons. They looked at each other nervously, before they all charged at him. Batman pulled a front flip over a goon, turned, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him face first into the ground. Another goon tried to punch him; Batman quickly dodged, grabbed his fist, and slammed his hand into the goon's elbow, causing to abnomrally bend inwards. He then pulled him forward and slammed his elbow into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

A goon charged at The Dark Knight as he stood up. He held out a small knife and slipped it into Batman's gut. He groaned and then quickly chopped the goon in the neck. As the goon clutched his throat and coughed violently, Batman kicked him in the gut and turned his arm high into the air, Batman quickly slid under it and yanked on his arm, causing the goon to flip forward onto his back, knocking the wind from him.

Batman turned and slid his foot under two other goons, as one was still in the air, Batman, slammed his elbow into the goon's gut, making his decent much more painful. Batman turned to the other goon and flipped him over. He sat on his back, pulled and broke his leg. As the goon screamed in pain, another charged at Batman, which he quickly dealt a punch to his face, dazing him. Batman slammed the back of his fist into the last goon's face, where he grabbed him and pulled his face into his armpit. Batman then slammed his elbow twice into the goon's gut and then placed each of his hands and on the opposite shoulder, where he pulled, spinning him in midair, in which the goon tackled the dazed one, knocking both of them out.

Batman took a moment to breathe and then quickly turned his head to the exit, where the Joker slipped through the door, Harley following. He snarled and jumped after them. He passed right by a goon holding a gun to Kelly and Selina. Kelly had been trying to reason with the goon. The goon laughed and held up the gun. By the time Batman noticed he had made a mistake, the goon pulled the trigger. The bullet tore into Kelly's chest, knocking her into Selina's arms.

"No!" Selina screamed, slowly lowering Kelly's body into a cradle. The goon smirked and aimed the gun at Selina. He didn't see Batman, as he laid a heavy kick to his gut. The goon puked inside his mask and Batman then tripped the goon, broke his arm, causing the goon to drop his gun, and the goon didn't have time to scream, as Batman dealt a swift kick to his face, knocking him out.

"You bastard!" Selina said through tears and sobs. Batman looked at her and frowned; he then turned his eyes to Kelly, but quickly went back to Selina.

"I'm sorry…" he said, before continuing his chase after Joker.

"I'm going to kill you!" Selina howled after him. _He could have helped us! He could have stopped the goon! Selfish Bastard! He could have… He could have… _Selina cried out in rage, pain, and hate.

Batman didn't have time to comfort her. He charged up the stairs onto the balcony. He slammed his way through two double glass doors. He was on another balcony; he charged over to the barrier and looked over it. He saw Joker and Harley clamber into a white van, while Joker's last two goons' jumped into the other. Both vans roared away from _The Grand Hotel_.

Batman jumped over the barrier and glided over to the second van and landed heavily. He struggled to stand, but slipped. It was raining heavily and there was nothing to grab onto. Batman thought better and slammed his gauntlet into the roof of the van. He slammed the other into and began pulling himself closer to the front. The goon's were going well over seventy and showed no intention of stopping.

* * *

A goon heard a _thump _and took a hand held machine gun and fired a spray of bullets into the roof. Batman narrowly dodged the bullets and crashed through the passenger window; he had built enough momentum and slipped past the passenger, kicking the driving goon in the face. The door flipped off the van, followed quickly by the goon. Batman turned to the other goon and punched him, twice, in the face. He then pulled a lever and the van's seat went back and so did the goon. Batman quickly let go of the lever and the seat flew back up and slammed the goon's face into the dashboard, knocking him unconscious. _Should've worn his seatbelt..._

Batmen left the goon alone, jumped into the drivers seat, and turned to the road. He quickly sped the van up pursuing the Joker.

The Joker felt something slam into the back of the van, causing him to lurch forward. He looked into the side mirror and smiled.

"Looks like we got an angry bat on our hands!" he said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry! I got 'im!" Harley said cocking her gun, turned and rolled down her window, and using her hands, she pulled herself out the window, resting her butt on the door. She aimed the pistol at Batman's van. Batman saw her and slipped out of shot to the other side of the van. Harley laughed and pulled the trigger anyways. The bullet slipped into the other van's tire, causing the van to lurch forward and the bumper caught on the asphalt and flipped over.

"Oops!" Harley said, chuckling and pulled herself back into the van.

Batman quickly pulled himself out of the doorway and stood, merely shrugging off the crash. He looked at the Joker's van speeding away; he cried out in anger and kicked his van. He looked back at the other van, but heard sirens. He turned seeing flashing lights heading towards him. He glared back at Joker's van, before charging off into an alleyway…


	14. Memories

Killer Obsession

Chapter 14

Memories…

Selina stared at her best friend's, Kelly, limp body. Her makeup ruined from the tears that streamed off her face. She nudged Kelly with arm, as if trying to wake her up. Kelly's blank eyes stared at the ceiling, blood had trickled from her mouth, and she was pale as the white, marble, floor.

Some of the crowd had tried to comfort her, but were darted away from Selina's roars for them to "Stay away!"

There was a flash and Selina was somewhere else…

_**

* * *

**_

Selina aged six…

Selina poked at her food with her spork, she sat alone… For her first day of school was going terrible. Being six and lonely was a bad thing in this city…She had no friends, Gotham Elementary was so huge, that she got lost in the custodian's closet, and now she sat alone, in the perfect social gathering space… the cafeteria.

Kelly Summers looked behind her and saw a girl sitting alone, poking at her food. She looked back at her friends; they were enveloped deep into a conversation. Kelly shook her head, stood, and walked over to the table, where the lonely girl sat.

Selina looked up, just in time to see another girl, plop herself right in front of her. "Kelly," she said holding out her hand.

"Selina," Selina said back, nervously shaking "Kelly's" hand.

"Beautiful name! Wish I had it!" Kelly said, she knew how to talk to people.

"No you don't!" Selina said back, warming up to Kelly.

"Kelly! What _are _you doing?" Kelly's "friends" had stood up to follow her, Natasha, the leader of the _pack_, is the one who had called the comment.

"Hangin' out with my new friend!" Kelly replied, smiling up at Natasha.

"Friend?" she said snottily, "_We _don't hang out with new kids!" she said glaring at Selina.

"Well, I guess it's no longer _we…" _Kelly responded.

Natasha's jaw dropped; Selina worried if it would stay attached. "Fine!" Natasha said angrily, holding her nose up high, "You're out of the _group!_" she finished, stopping off.

Selina looked worriedly at Kelly; she didn't want her to lose friends.

"Don't worry," Kelly said politely, "They weren't really my friends anyway!" Kelly continued, "Oh! And call me KK"

Another flash…

_**

* * *

**_

Selina aged sixteen...

"Selina! Selina!" Kelly yelled at her best friend, Selina.

Selina closed her locker and looked at her friend, who had stopped in front of her, panting wildly, "What?" Selina asked looking down at her friend.

"Showdown…" she panted, "At The Field…" Kelly finished breathlessly. Selina's eye widened, knowing exactly what Kelly meant.

The two friends, Selina and Kelly, stood at The Gate Line. The Gate Line was a huge ten-foot-tall fence, which stretched on "forever". It kept the elementary kids off Gotham High's football field.

The two stared out to The Field. They looked at the long line of football players staring up at an eight-foot-tall teenager; the teenager had nothing, but black clothing on, covering every inch of his skin. He even had a black mask on. Another teenager stood next to him, he was short, very skinny, and had on a pair of thick glasses.

Waylon Jones looked down at the football players, clearly unafraid of their tough build. "What the hell are_ you_ doing on _our _field?" Team Captain Bobby Miller called up to him. Waylon said nothing, but stood stock still.

"Yeah! Get the hell off, you freak!" Michael Chetts called up as well. Again, Waylon said nothing.

"What the hell? Are you deaf? Get the _fuck _off!" Derek Langston added on pounding his fist menacingly into his hand. Waylon yet, still stood still.

"C'mon Waylon! Let's go!" Jonathan Crane said, pulling on Waylon's arm.

"No!" Waylon said, yanking his arm back.

Team Captain Bobby Miller stood up. "Get the fu-" Bobby choked as Waylon grabbed his neck and hauled him up into the air. He pulled him up, until the two were eye level. Waylon's powerful eyes, stared into the frightened eyes of Bobby Miller.

The entire football team charged at Waylon. Throwing punches into his stomach and legs, trying to get their captain down. Waylon merely stood there, unflinching, until he roared and threw the captain twenty feet away from his position, then turning and leaving, the skinny kid, quickly, followed.

As the team helped up their captain, "Later today… Me, Michael, and Derek, will take care of him!" Bobby said, glaring at Waylon's back.

Selina's and Kelly's eyes widened from the experience…

_**

* * *

**_

Selina and Kelly walked down the crowded hallways of Gotham High. For the past ten years the two have been inseparable, sharing each other secrets, and becoming best of friends. "You remember Waylon?" Kelly asked as they continued their route.

"I try not to…" Selina said rubbing her shoulder, as if she felt a chill.

"Why not?" Kelly said, stepping in front of Selina, blocking her way, "Don't you know what he did to those three jocks? He nearly killed them! He even killed dozens of others!"

"That's why I try to forget, KK!" Selina yelled, angrily, back.

Kelly sighed, "I'm sorry…" she said, ignoring the stares of her fellow students. She returned to Selina's side and they continued walking. Although, the two were part of the social outcast section, thanks to Natasha, who had became head cheerleader, the two, themselves, looked like they could be one of the "sexy" cheerleaders.

"So," Kelly said piping up, "Ever thought of what you were gonna do, when you "hightail it" outta here?" Kelly asked her head staring at the floor.

"Thinking of becoming a model…" Selina said, she stared at the ground as well.

"Oh, great!" Kelly said smiling at her friend, Selina smiled back, waiting for one of Kelly's cruel jokes, "I can be your manager and we'll both become rich. I'll gain a hundred pounds, from being so lazy from the rich life and you'll have the body of a goddess!" Kelly said, with a snicker.

Selina laughed as well, however, never let go of the thought of becoming a model…

_**

* * *

**_

Selina aged twenty-one…

Selina sat in her very large penthouse, surrounded by her nine cats, all of whom were white with blue eyes, except one… The only one that had stood out was a black cat with green eyes. The white cats would constantly sat and cuddled with Selina; meanwhile the black cat would merely watch or sit idly by. The white ones would come, when their names were called, but the black one merely watched… Selina had a special name for him… Silent Night…

Selina sat on her one of her many couches placed around her large penthouse, reading a magazine that discussed Gotham Wide Problems.

"Hey, Selina!" Kelly yelled, slamming the door to Selina's "crib", as Kelly called it.

"In here!" Selina said, still staring at the magazine, while petting her, several, white cats.

Kelly walked into the room, carrying several shopping bags, "Ugh, I don't know how you stand, having so many cats!" Kelly said, dropping her shopping bags and opening one of them.

"I like cats…" Selina said, merely turning to the next page of her magazine.

"Whatever…" Kelly said, while pulling a beautiful, black, sparkly, dress and throwing it at Selina, "Put that on! We got to go!"

The dress landed on Selina's lap, she dropped her magazine in surprise, "What's this for?" she asked admiring the dress, but still confused.

"Just put it on! We're going to a party!" Kelly yelled, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"A party?" Selina asked irritably, looking up at Kelly.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Kelly begged, "You need to get out more! When's the last time you had sex?" Kelly asked crossing arms and tapped her foot questioningly.

"That's something you don't need to know!" Selina snapped, growing angry with Kelly.

"Then c'mon! You're the hottest girl in Gotham! You need to party! Not rot away in this penthouse of yours!" Kelly countered.

Selina bowed her head and stood up, "Fine…" she sighed, before walking into her dressing room.

* * *

"Fine…" Selina repeated, looking down at her best friend's limp body.

"I'm sorry…" Bruce Wayne said kneeling in front of her.

Selina looked up at him, before she looked back down at Kelly. The only person she let this close.

"Ma'am…" a paramedic said softly. Selina looked up at the medic and snarled, then returned looking at Kelly.

"Ma'am, please…" the paramedic asked again.

"It's okay…" Bruce said taking her hand.

Selina head jolted up and stared at Bruce, his eyes were calm and soft. Selina sudden felt something… something that she hasn't felt in a while… '_Trust?'_

Selina took one last look at Kelly, before nodding and letting the paramedic wheel her away on a flat bed.

"I'll host the funeral…" Bruce offered.

"No…" Selina said looking away, "I'll do it… She always wanted to be cremated and launched off into space…" Selina said rubbing her shoulder.

"They do that?" Bruce asked, surprised.

Selina nodded, "Yeah…"

"Can I treat you to dinner?" Bruce asked.

Selina was about to say, _'Are you crazy? My best friend just died and you wanna have dinner?' _But she looked into Bruce's eyes and saw sadness… as if he felt the same pain, long ago… So, Selina merely nodded.

Bruce, Selina, and the rest of Gotham, have yet to realize this is only a "_taste"_ of what is to come…


	15. A New Lead

Killer Obsession

Chapter 15

A New Lead

A policeman rolled off a "DO NOT CROSS" tape, just as Police Commissioner Gordon, entered to see what they had picked up. Gordon was revolted at the sight. The victim him head was smashed in until the face wasn't even recognizable anymore.

"Name's, Michael Chetts…" said Detective Chen Lyn walking up next to Gordon.

"Oh, really?" Gordon asked, placing a white kerchief across his nose to dodge the smell. It had been three days since, the grand party, in which Joker crashed. The bar owner noticed the body in his alley when he was taking out the trash and called the police shortly after.

"Yeah, check his prints only a few minutes ago…" Lyn said titling his head, examining the body.

"Leave it to you, Lyn," Gordon said, smiling under his kerchief.

"Yeah, and check this out Gordon," Lyn said standing up and turning into another alleyway. Gordon stood and followed, but was quickly stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him, laid a large hole, about six feet across. There were also rushing waters, echoing from the wide "casam", which Gordon pinpointed as sewers.

"What caused this?" Gordon asked, crouching to get a better look.

"Don't know… figured the suspect had a thing for sewers and used this as an escape route…" Lyn said crouching as well.

"Why take the time to make this?" Gordon asked, continuing to observe the hole.

"They're probably trying to throw us off… But I don't know Gordon… they had to have a jackhammer or a sledgehammer to make this… Then again, this concrete is more than three feet thick… it would've taken hours to smash through… There's no trace of explosive dust… We're dealing with an expert Gordon…"

Gordon admired the hole… _Why do this?_

* * *

"Bruce…" Selina Kyle said exiting her car in front of a very large restaurant.

"Selina…" Bruce said taking Selina's hand and helping her out of her car.

They (thankfully!) avoided the paparazzi and managed to enter the restaurant without much attention.

They walked up to a man staring at his nails and cleaning out the filth from underneath. "Excuse me… but we would like a table…" Bruce asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir," the man looked up, "But-" The man's eyes widened with surprise, before stuttering, "Of course! Mr. Wayne! Of course! Let me find you a table!" Bruce nodded and smiled as they follow the man to a table, far from the other customers.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" The man asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

"Yes," Selina said, not even bothering to look at the menu, "I'd like a peanut butter sandwich, with a large glass of ice cold water…" she said looking at the rose in front of her.

The man's eyes widened, but continued to smile as he turned to Bruce, "And you, _Mr. Wayne?"_ the man asked excitedly.

"Yes, just your finest steak, medium rare, with the same drink as her!" Bruce said smiled up at the man. The man smiled, dotted down the order, and left the two alone.

After the man was gone, Bruce spoke up, "You have a funny way of coping…" Bruce said seriously.

"Alcohol is for the weak…" she said picking the rose up and smelt it.

"I'm sorry…" he said sadly.

"Don't be…" Selina scoffed, dropping the rose onto the floor, "It was that bastard Batman!" Selina said clenching her fist.

"Selina…" Bruce was about to say…

"What?" she interrupted Bruce, "Do you think he doesn't deserve what's coming to him?" she yelled angrily.

Bruce paused a moment, before answering, "The bastard deserves to rot in hell…" Bruce said with his own angered voice and face. Selina jumped back in surprise. The words easy to say, due to being used to saying Batman shouldn't be here, but when he said these words… they seemed to take a while to say and almost were caught in Bruce's throat. For some reason, at this particular time, they seemed the hardest to say.

"Just because he killed my best friend, you expect to believe that you hate him for _that_? Just because you want to get in my pants!"

"That isn't the only reason!" Bruce glared back, "He killed my friend, Harvey Dent! Gotham's heart and soul!" Bruce said, sadness and anger mixed together, "And! And…" Bruce voice trailed off… A tear rolled down his face… All of it reminded him of all of his striking moments… '_And… he let Rachel die… And… he let his parents be murdered, right in front of his eyes…' _Bruce looked down at the table, his hand clenching the cloth on the table, hard.

Selina reached over and grabbed Bruce's hand and held it in her own, "Bruce… I'm sorry…" Bruce looked up at Selina eyes… they were apologetic and carimg. She had no idea Bruce had went through something similar.

"No, I'm sorry…" Bruce said quickly wiping the tears away.

"Should I come back later…?" The man who had checked the two in, had brought their food. He stood watching his hands carrying their ordered meals.

"Oh, no, please!" Bruce gestured at the table, "I'm famished!" he said picking up his fork and knife. The man smiled and placed their food onto the table and quickly left.

"You're not just a billionaire playboy… are you?" Selina asked taking a sip of water, but under her tough exterior she was surprised Bruce could get over that dramatic moment so fast.

"Nope!" he said smiling and inserted a small piece of steak in his mouth…

* * *

"Thank you… I needed this…" Selina fumbled with her keys, the two stood in front of the door of her penthouse.

"I needed it too…" Bruce said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So… see you later!" she said slamming her door shut, as quickly as she opened it.

Bruce was left stranded in the hall, with a shocked expression on his face. He then smiled and began walking away. _'She was the one… She was the one!'_

Selina place her hand onto her chest and let out deep breath. A huge smile crossed her face, but she was glad _that_ was over.

Selina entered her master bedroom. She flicked on the light and smile, the room was actually big enough to be an oversized living room. She took off all of her clothing and slipped on some pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She slipped in her large bed and went to sleep with a large smile on her face.

* * *

"You'll never amount to anything! You little bitch!" Selina's drunken aunt slapped her four-year-old niece.

"Hi! Anyone sittin' here?" Kelly asked sitting at Selina's table.

Random memories flashed back into Selina's mind...

"Oh, god! Please, no! Please!" Waylon's "claw" dug into the jock's eyes. Meanwhile, Kelly and Selina stood a safe distance away, before turning to each other and running away.

"Selina, c'mon, you need this!" Kelly said to her best friend, Selina, as they drove to the "ball".

"No, I don't…" Selina grumbled looking out her window.

"Maybe, you'll meet someone sexy!" Kelly said again.

"Maybe, I'll just sit at the bar and watch…" Selina grumbled again.

"You're gettin' laid tonight…" Kelly glared at Selina.

Batman ran right passed the goon, as he laughed madly and pulled the trigger to his gun. The bullet whizzed out of its barrel and rammed into Kelly's chest. She fell over onto the floor. Batman came and punched the goon ten feet away, before laughing madly at Selina for her loss. Selina's face twisted in pain and she fell next to her friend. Kelly lay on her side, facing away from Selina. Selina reached her hand over and touched Kelly's shoulder. Kelly's head immediately turned around, snapping her neck in several places. Her face pale and wet, her eyes pale and had no color.

"You know what to do…" she muttered coldly…

* * *

Selina Kyle awoke from her nightmare screaming in rage. Cold sweat cooled her beat red face.

"Batman…" she muttered icily. Immediately she tore off her covers and charged for her dresser. She threw black leather vinyl, scissors, threads, and needles alike around her room. She knocked over anything that was in her way, lamps, books, everything. She stopped in her hallway where she went to get more supplies, but was stopped dead in her tracks as she admired a large black whip. She had bought it at an auction, in which she found most interesting. She slammed her fist into the glass container, ignoring the glass shards jutting out of her hands; she picked up the whip and purred pleasurably.

Selina ran back into her room and threw the whip on her bed and immediately began her work. Using all of her sewing supplies to her advantage, she was a model after all. Cut after sew, sew after cut, the process continued for hours into the night. Until… finally… she admired her creation.

Selina quickly slipped on the "uniform". Black leather vinylgloves surrounded her hands, they streched up to her the end of her forearms, claw-like nails tipped the gloves. Black leather vinyl pants cover her ankles, legs, and stopped at the top of her hips. A leather type tunic, at the front of her chest a V-like opening was slice open, giving room for comfort. The "tunic" was cut at her shoulders and continued to cover her neck, concealing her blond her hair. At the top, however, a cat-shaped cowl, sat neatly at the top of her head. The cowl, also, cover her eyes and nose, but was cut at the end of the nose, giving room for the nostrils to breathe. Throughout the entire "outfit" laid points where she had cut and sewed, crudely, back together. Light glinted off the vinyl, from what the moon had to offer.

Selina spread her "claws" apart, "Meow," she growled menacingly…


	16. Without Peace

Killer Obsession

Chapter 16

Without Peace

Selina stood upon a roof of a random building… She had the perfect means of delivering her vengeance… '_but how?'_ A light drizzle of rain surrounded Gotham… dark clouds covered the sky… leaving it a dark, moonless, night...

Selina smiled… she spent some of her sleeping hours making this outfit… '_Why not… has some fun? After all… you can't enjoy your time off… without the casual hobby!'_

Selina pulled out her whip, which was wrapped around her waist, a large section of the whip hung behind her… like a tail… She leapt onto the barrier of the roof, easily balancing upon it. She walked to the edge of the roof, not bothering to look down at the streets below. She cracked her whip and hurled it to a pipe extending from a water tower. The whip wrapped the pipe and, immediately, Selina swung over to another rooftop, she pulled her whip with her and the whip seemed to unwrap itself.

Selina licked her lips with pleasure and ran to the next edge and jumped off the building. She fell into an alleyway; she scratched her "claws" on the wall, barely, slowing her fall. Selina landed, feet first, on top of a dumpster. She smiled from the amount of action she was getting.

Selina jumped off the dumpster and quickly wrapped her whip around her waist. She ran out the alleyway into the streets, dimly lit by broken street lamps. She ran into another alleyway leading to the back of _Cindy's Jewelry. _

* * *

Batman stood atop a very large building, it towered over all the rest that surrounded it. Meanwhile, Batman listened to his built in police scanner, placed into his cowl. It had been quiet the entire time… and on a night like this?

Batman sat waiting, patiently… Joker or one of his goons _will _strike and he will be ready to stop it… Batman sat waiting, until…

"Uh, can I get a unit down at _Cindy's Jewelry? _Looks like there was a break in," someone said over the scanner.

"This is unit 311 and I am headin' that way… be there in fifteen…" an officer replied.

Batman looked in the direction of _Cindy's. _He knew where it was, because Cindy was, easily, the biggest and most famous, jeweler in Gotham. The shop was only a few blocks away… but this wasn't Joker's M-O… nevertheless he would check it out… just to be safe.

* * *

Batman slammed heavily onto the rooftop of _Cindy's Jewelry. _He skidded to a halt and stood straight, he looked over the edge of the roof. The entrance had no sustained damage… Batman observed the entrance, until he heard a snicker… _'Harley!'_ He thought turning around only to find nothing there… The snicker was heard again… it was coming from the "ESCAPE" exit, leading up to the roof.

Batman ran over to the exit and placed his back on the wall, waiting for the culprit to come up…

Selina kicked open the door and breathed in the night air, she had a small sack, filled with jewelry, held next to her. She stepped only to be punched in the side of the face. She stumbled and tripped, but managed to cartwheel back to her feet, before she tripped, lost her balance, and fell, face-first, on the gravel lay throughout the roof. She jumped to her feet and wheeled around, the look of death upon her face; she spread her arms and claws wide. She saw Batman staring surprisingly at her…

"You!" she roared, before charging at him and jumping to tackle him to the ground.

Batman, surprised, only to find a woman dressed like a cat, was, almost, unprepared. He grabbed the "cat's" shoulders and span around, then slammed her back into the brick wall of the exit. The woman groaned, but quickly jumped to her feet and slammed her claws into a weak-point in Batman's armor.

Batman groaned with pain, as four claws were buried into the side of his stomach. He ignored the pain and slammed his fist into the side of cat's face, then bringing another blow, with his other arm, into her chin, causing her to stumble backwards.

Selina quickly recovered and growled, she charged him and scratched his chest-plate, causing sparks to fly. She continued throwing several of the same attacks, pushing Batman backwards. They reached the edge of the building and Batman quickly grabbed the cat's arms and swung her around, he slammed her back into the barrier.

An officer down below saw Batman wrestling with another person, he could not identify. The officer's eyes widened with surprise he ran to his squad car to call for back-up.

Batman saw the officer and he laid a punched to the woman's stomach, "Enough!" he yelled.

"No! This fight is _far _from over!" she growled through gritted teeth, before bringing her leg up and slammed it into his groin. Batman eyes bulged and he stumble backwards. The cat grabbed his head then slammed her knee into his face, causing a jolt of electricity to storm through her.

The cat jumped backwards and shook off the shock, she then heard several sirens coming from every direction.

"You're popular!" she growled, before running and picking up her sack, "By the way!" the cat said, turning to the recovering Batman, "My name is _Catwoman!" _she said, then cracking her whip and launched herself up onto another building, leaving Batman to the police.

Batman recovered from the blows, but a large light blasted onto him. Batman closed his eyes, but left room to see and held up his arm to cover his eyes from the light.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!" the helicopter roared down at him.

Batman looked around and noticed "Catwoman" was gone, he growled and ran out of the helicopters view then glided into an alleyway, making his getaway…

* * *

Commissioner James Gordon walked into _Cindy's Jewelry. _He looked around and saw _everything _was ransacked. All of the storage cases were slammed open. Some of the jewelry, still remained in their cases.

Gordon looked around, observing the scene. "Batman! Vigilante, murderer, and now jewel-thief!" a cop said to his fellow officer, the two burst out laughing, but immediately stopped when they noticed Commissioner Gordon standing next to them.

Gordon looked up and smiled, "What do we have?" he questioned.

"Have you looked around yet?" one of the officers stuttered.

"Well how much was stolen? What was stolen? Details! Details!" Gordon said snapping his fingers.

"Right!" they both said, they ran into each other and then proceeded, embarrassed, in different directions.

Gordon placed his hand upon his hips; he chuckled, as he shook his head at the ground.

"Gordon!" a voice said behind him.

Gordon turned and saw Detective Chen Lyn. Gordon straightened and looked at Lyn, "Yeah?"

"We got something much bigger than _this, _down at _Saint Gotham!_" Lyn said, his face twisted in worry and seriousness.

'_Bigger than this?' _Gordon thought to himself leaving with Lyn…


	17. The Batmen

Killer Obsession

Chapter 17

The Batmen

Commissioner James Gordon got into his car with Detective Chen Lyn. Gordon started the engine and started to head for _Saint Gotham. _After a very long moment of silence Lyn decided to pipe up, "Heard about Ramirez…" he said quietly, as if regretted saying so.

"Don't wanna talk about it…" Gordon said sternly. Detective Anna Ramirez committed suicide no more than a week ago. Her mother had died of a severe illness and the burden of what Harvey Dent had become, was too much for her to carry. She was one of last people to know of Harvey's crimes.

"Sorry…" Lyn apologized.

"It's fine…" Gordon replied, "Let's just catch this son of a bitch…" Gordon said as they pulled up in front of _Saint Gotham…_

As officers worked to keep curious citizens back, Lyn and Gordon were already inside, observing the scene. The church was _totaled! _Everything was destroyed, benches were strewn all over the place, even some the pillars, that held up the roof, were cracked, and the roof had several holes in it. But at the end of the room was a very large cross that had no damage sustained to it. A man with his face smashed in, until it was unrecognizable, was chained to the cross. Blood still oozed off his battered "face". The man was later to be identified as Father Derek Langston.

"Jesus…" Gordon said observing the man and the church.

Lyn chuckled, "You're tellin' me?" he said with a smile.

"His face…" Gordon said stepping closer to the man to get a better look.

"Yep," Lyn replied, "Same as the other one…" his voice trailed off.

"Sir!" said an officer running up to Gordon, "Out back, there's a hole the size of car, pounded into the ground!" the officer said panting, "It looks like it leads into some sewers!" the officer said, standing straight, catching his breath.

Gordon's eyes widened with surprise. "Exactly like the other one…" Lyn said seriously.

* * *

"Jesus! Why are we down here again?" said a rookie member off SWAT, as he and five others waded through the sewers.

"Shut up! You wanna get us killed?" another member whispered angrily.

"All of you! Shut up!" Detective Lyn said, dressed in the casual SWAT body armor and suit, "Sorry about that, Gordon… bunch of rookies!" he spat angrily.

"It's alright…" Gordon said, holding his SMG tight to his shoulder, aiming it at every twitch of a shadow. The group when they reached a hole the similar size of the one back at the church.

"Don't worry…" Lyn said pulling out his own SMG and putting to his shoulder, "It's the one we found earlier…" he said turning his safety off and proceeding down the tunnel, that was the sewers. Gordon followed growing anxious; meanwhile the others had to rush to catch up…

* * *

"We've been at this for hours…" Gordon said lowering his gun, it actually had been a total of five long hours in their tredge through the filth of the ever proceeding sewers, "I don't think we're gonna find the bastards…"

"Oh, yeah?" Lyn said from around a corner, "Come look at this…" he said sternly. Gordon rushed around the corner to catch up with Lyn, what he saw made his jaw drop…

Lyn stood under another gaping hole, similar to those to that of the church and alleyway. "We found are next lead…" Lyn said, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

Gordon pulled himself out of the hole, quickly followed by the others. Gordon nearly puked at the sight he beheld; Lyn simply flicked his cigarette into the hole and sighed. The other "rookies" actually had to turn away from the sight as well.

There, from which it stood in front of them, was a "man" dressed like Batman, he was torn to pieces… half of his face was torn off revealing muscle and teeth, both of his arms were missing, and his intestines poured over his lap…

_**

* * *

**_

_**The night before…**_

A light drizzle had come to Gotham… and had flooded the sewers, making it uncomfortable for Killer Croc to sleep. He had been unsuccessful in finding the last bastard jock. As Croc waded through the ever filling sewers he noticed a manhole cover, leading to the surface. His stomach roared with anger, from the lack of food it was receiving. Croc growled, "Shut up!" he yelled, clutching his stomach.

Croc pushed the manhole cover to the side and peeked up through the manhole. Only to be surprised to find a man dressed like a bat, mugging another man. Croc smiled the "Batman" he had heard so much about. He easily pulled himself out of the sewers, leaving behind rubble and a very large space.

"The Batman" heard a loud noise behind him and turned, only to be hurled off the ground. A large, green, and scaly, hand was wrapped around his neck.

Killer Croc looked down at the mugged man and kicked him into a nearby wall, the force of the kick snapped the man's neck in two, killing him. Killer Croc looked at the man in his hand and smiled. The man was terrified, he couldn't help, but "wet" himself. As urine splattered onto the ground Croc looked down and looked into the man's eyes, he was disgusted… he suspected more!

"Sorry!" said the man frightened, hoping to calm the beast down.

Croc ignored him, "So… you're the "mighty" Batman, I've heard so much about!" Croc smiled.

"NO! No, I'm not!" the man spoke the truth.

"Then why do you dress up like him?" Croc feigned curiosity as he tore off his cowl and threw it to the ground.

"I only dress up like him to instill fear into criminals! As does the real one!" the man said bravely.

Croc brought the man's face close to his, "Tell him… it's not working…" Croc said silently, before giving a flick with his wrist, snapping the man's neck and killing him. Croc dropped him and walked back to the gap, when he just remembered… he was still hungry…


	18. With A Twist

Killer Obsession

Chapter 18

With A Twist

"Commissioner, you and I know the dangers of what's goin' on… I can't just stand here!" Detective Chen Lyn stood in front of Commissioner James Gordon they both stood within his office.

"And what would you have me do?" Gordon replied questioningly.

Lyn stood there… not coming up with a single comeback, except, "I don't know," he said as he slumped into a nearby chair.

"Exactly! We have nothing! No leads! No trace! No contacts! No nothing! Now, shut up and let's try and find something!" Gordon said to the beaten detective. Gordon turned on his TV and slumped into his own chair.

"An awesome spectacle has happened tonight, ladies and gentleman! I'm Mike Engel returning from my… 'absence', to report the best of Gotham's news!" Mike Engel Gotham's most famous news reporter, who was captured by the Joker and forced to tell about Joker's "Game", his right arm was in a sling, his eye bruised, and nose broken.

"Tonight, I will be going into major detail on 'What the heck is goin' on at our police department!' We have all seen the news… but this is ridiculous!" Engel yelled but then nervously tugged on his collar then took up the microphone again, "Last night, an unfortunate death happened right in front of a prized jewelry store… 'Who died?' You may ask?" Engel began to sweat heavily and tugged on his collar once more before continuing. "None other than Reese Roberts… ladies and gentlemen… Killed by Harley Quinn."

Commissioner Gordon jumped out of his chair. _'He wasn't supposed to know that… How'd he figure that out?' _Detective Lyn seemed to have read the Commissioner's mind, "I don't know…" he said silently shaking his head.

"But that isn't all ladies and gentlemen…" _'No… No! NO!'_ Commissioner Gordon yelled in his head. "Yes, even more deaths happened in our 'fair' city… More than over a dozen holes, the size of SUVs, have been accounted for in our city… All with bloody trails leading into them… We expect the worst…"

"Anyway, there has been a breakout at Arkham Asylum with two escaping patients, I have no questions, but what the heck is goin' down on our police department? I don't know…" Mike Engels said looking down ashamedly. Then the TV turned black.

Commissioner Gordon looked down worriedly then turned to Lyn. Lyn merely shrugged, "Uh, oh…"

But the commissioner wasn't the only one angry about the news enouncement. For Gotham's Citizens it was a different type of anger, a betrayal from their own Police Force. It was much too soon, Harley Quinn, a new threat, Joker, and Dent…

It only took one brick, one window, and one arm…

_

* * *

_

Six hours later…

Commissioner Gordon ducked out of the way as a rock slammed through his window, "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He looked up and saw his friend, his partner, Detective Chen Lyn scratching his head with his nine millimeter pistol. He nodded at the commissioner and looked through another window.

The power in the police station was out and several floors were set ablaze by fire. Riot police had showed, but failed due to the sheer number of citizens rioting upon the city. Even as the Riot Police lay strewn about on the ground, they were severely beaten by the rioters.

But the station wasn't the only thing in peril, the city itself was burning the fire department could do nothing as literally _millions _of citizens let out all of their anger and frustration on Gotham. Babies were crying and billboard signs fell in a mighty blaze.

"God fucking damn it!" Lyn said as another rock whizzed through his window, "Why do this? We did our best!" He yelled shooting his gun out his window in anger.

"Stop it, Lyn!" Gordon yelled at him, "You're doing _nothing _to help!"

"Well then! What do we do, _commissioner?_" Lyn yelled sarcastically.

"I don't know!" Gordon yelled back.

The two stood crouched, glaring at each other. Lyn's lip was pulled into a snarl. Gordon's face stood in anger, his eyebrow's were creased and his own lip was in a snarl.

After a long moment of staring, Lyn's face softened, not in defeat but in thought. It then turned into a very evil smile. Gordon's face then turned into confusion, _'What's he smiling about?'_

"Come with me…" was all that Lyn said before he bolted for the commissioner's office door. Gordon sat, confused and bewildered before he, himself, bolted after Lyn.

By the time Gordon finally caught up with Lyn, he was standing at the fire exit, coolly smoking a cigarette. Lyn quickly reached out and grabbed Gordon's coat and dragged him through the exit.

* * *

Gordon was met with a blinding light and a strong smell of smoke, causing his eyes to water. Lyn continued to drag Gordon and without any hesitation, threw him into the passenger seat of a police cruiser. Lyn quickly ran to the other side of the car, just as rioters noticed him escaping in the alleyway, they charged at him, throwing a wide array of objects. Lyn quickly jumped into the car and, fortunately, the keys were in the ignition. The car started without a hitch and Lyn quickly threw the car into reverse and slammed his foot onto the gas. The car jerked backwards away from the rioters.

At the end of the alleyway Lyn steered the car to the left causing him to turn the nose of the car right, he barely missed the corner of the alley as he skidded into the street, then throwing the car into drive and zooming away from the destroyed station.

In all of this time Gordon had barely anytime to sit up, but once he did, "Where are we going," he asked as he rubbed his burning eyes.

At this time Lyn thought best to explain himself, "You know the last two murders, the ones with the father and the mute?"

Gordon nodded, confused but still wanted to hear more.

"Well, I did some background checks, and one had his tongue ripped out, and the other eyes gouged out." Lyn explained.

Gordon raised his eyebrow, still confused.

"Well," Lyn said again, "All of their injuries happened on the same day… with a third... getting his ears ripped off…"

Gordon's face was quickly turned from confusion into surprise. He now understood.

"We gotta find the third one. Luckily I managed to download his information before the riot… so, you know where we headin'," Lyn said his eyes focused on the road.

Gordon smiled; he knew _exactly _where they were goin'… kind of…

* * *

He looked out his window… the scars where his ears used to be, shined from the glow of the fire miles away. As a matter a fact several scars crisscrossed and shined upon his face and head. His white tank-top drenched in sweat and his jogging pants, too baggy. A very light beard covered his face, complementing his dark brown eyes and hair. Powerful muscles rippled throughout his body as he watched the sight from afar, there were no rioters here… nothing _too _riot… All there was, were abandoned buildings and a nearby construction site, building yet another apartment building, as a matter of fact.

But it was all interrupted as there was a very loud _thump _at his door; he whirled around facing his door… another _thump!_ He scurried over to his desk and picked up a large pistol and holding it sideways at the door. He breathed heavily, cool beads of sweat beating down his face. With a mighty crash, a humongous hand erupted from the floor and clutched his foot, without a scream he was torn through the floor into darkness…


	19. The Thing

Killer Obsession

Chapter 19

The Thing

The squad car sped well over seventy, sirens wailing, and the newspapers flying. Lyn lit yet another cigarette and took a drag, meanwhile pressing the gas pedal even farther, hitting eighty.

"Thought you said, you were gonna quit?" Commissioner James Gordon asked as they hit a turn, twisting to the right.

"I am…" Detective Chen Lyn awkwardly said spitting the cigarette out the window and then pulled a piece of gum and began to chew vigorously, fighting back the urge to smoke once more.

Gordon merely smiled and looked out his window. They were in the "undesirable district", as it was nicknamed. Hundreds of abandoned apartments, one being blown by the crazed female jester, where Dent's last-stand took place, and a place _nobody _wanted to live in.

"You sure we're heading in the right direction?" Gordon asked curiously.

"We're here…" Lyn said ignoring him and suddenly stopping in front of an equally run-down apartment complex. There was a black, four-door, sedan parked only ten feet in front of them, with other abandoned apartment buildings lining the street on the other side of the road.

Lyn exited the car and pulled out his nine-millimeter pistol and cocked it, then slammed his door shut. Gordon, doing the same, slammed his door shut and headed over to Lyn. With the cars lights still flashing the two headed for the main entrance. When, a body hurled through one of the second story windows slammed into the buildings across the street, the body's face completely crushed.

Gordon and Lyn pointed their guns at the body before pulling them to the window. Soon after the body, a _huge _form smashed through the same window, breaking through some of the solid concrete wall as well, and landed on the sedan, crushing it. Gordon and Lyn soon discovered the form to be… _something. _The thing stood straight and rolled its shoulders. It turned towards the officers and evil, twisted grin was planted on its face. It took a short jump off the car, that evil smile still on its face, it slowly stomped its way towards the commissioner and the detective.

Gordon's jaw dropped and so did Lyn's, the piece of gum falling from his mouth. After a short moment of shock, Lyn spoke up, "F-Freeze!" he stuttered holding up his pistol at the thing.

The thing held its head high and laughed, a cold, chilling, laugh, before returning its gaze upon Lyn. Too quick for Lyn's and Gordon's liking, it ran up to them, swinging its left arm, knocking Gordon into the wall next to them and then picking Lyn up with the same arm, carried him to the thing's face. The smile still there and without any thought, the thing grabbed Lyn's left arm and with a powerful tug, it ripped his arm off…

Lyn screamed in agonizing pain as his arm was ripped from its socket. His eyes bloodshot, his face beat red, veins popping, and his jaw quivering as saliva drooled from it. Lyn, gun still in hand, threw it up to his shoulder, his mouth open and closing in pain. Gritting his teeth and glaring at the thing, he threw his arm up, pointing the pistol directly at the things face and pulled the trigger.

The thing's head _flew _back as the bullet broke between its razor-sharp teeth and soaring into its mouth. With no effort at all, the thing's face returned, meeting Lyn's. Lyn's face twisted into shock and pain once more. The thing still had its smile, then looking up as if it were looking for something; it moved its tongue around, until there was a soft _click_, then, its smile returning, it spat the bullet onto the ground. It looked back at Lyn, the ugly, twisted grin still there…

Lyn never met anything like this, his arm fell to his side and his gun slipped from his hand and landed on the ground, next to the bullet. Gordon, coming to, looked up to see the thing, with Lyn in its grip, looking at him…

The thing took one more glance at Gordon, before saying, "Watch…"it said in a deep, gravelly voice, and with no hesitation at all, it twisted Lyn to the side and opened its gaping mouth, and slammed its teeth on the sides of Lyn's face and with no wait, they tore through the sides of the skull and next was a strong tug, and with that tug the thing tore off Lyn's face and immediately began to chew as if it were eating a meal. The thing threw Lyn to the side, leaving a humongous amount of blood on its arm, from Lyn's face.

The thing pulled its arm and wiped an ever flowing amount of blood from its mouth. It did not help at all as blood still flowed from its teeth like a river. Gordon screaming in anger stood up and pointed his own pistol at the… the… _the beast! _He pulled the trigger firing four rounds at the beast's chest, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off its chest. It threw its head and laughed.

Gordon looked toward Lyn's body, blood flowing crazily from his… "face". Gordon couldn't take it; he keeled over and vomited on the curb. He stood up wiping his mouth he turned back to the beast, only to be staring at a yellow-scaled stomach. Gordon looked up and met the beast's cold, yellow eyes.

The beast hissed at him through his dirtied-yellowed teeth, its arm holding the police squad car above its head with incredible ease. Still smiling at him, it brought the squad car crashing down upon Gordon…

The car smashed into the ground, shattering the windows and devastating the side of the car that was crushed. Pulling the "car" back over its head, wanting to find the mangled corpse of Commissioner James Gordon, but all that was there was a massive crater brought upon by him. The smiling fading from the beast face, he looked around for the commissioner, finding him, unconscious, on the ground a few feet away. With a woman, dressed in black leather, standing over him…

* * *

**A/N: Ugh... Excuse me for interrupting... but I'm back... Here to bring you the nineteenth chapter... As you might've noticed I took a large break from the story... but from breaks... come new ideas... expect the next chapter _very_ soon...**


	20. Revelation

Killer Obsession

Chapter 20

Revelation

"So, a bitch has, finally, decided to join the party?" the beast said throwing the car to the side as if it was nothing, but the woman said nothing. She stood over Gordon's, unconscious, body and stood staring at the beast… without any fear… The beast looked her up and down, "Who are you?" he asked with sarcasm as he held back the urge to laugh as _this _was in his way.

She said one word, "Catwoman…"

The beast burst out laughing, "Catwoman?" he said then roared out laughing again, "And they say _I'm _a _freak_…" the beast said regaining his composure.

"You _are _a freak…" Catwoman simply replied.

The beast's smile was instantly wiped from his face and turned into massive anger towards Catwoman, "You stupid, fucking, bitch!" He roared, "I'll tear you into fucking pieces!" he roared

"Bring it…" those words pulled the trigger as the beast launched himself at her, too quick for her to catch on as he pulled his left arm down and back-handed her chin causing her to fly all the way across the street from them. Catwoman's back slammed into the building causing her to fall forward, knocking the wind from her. As she tried to push herself back onto her feet, but she could hardly breath as she gasped for air, and could not bring herself to simply get up, _'Out of all the fucking moments to be down… _this _had to be one of them!' _She thought to herself.

"The name's _Killer Croc, _bitch!" the beast said as he stomped after her, "Remember it! Because you'll be screaming it as I tear out your fucking eyes!" he roared and continued his pursuit.

'_Get up!' _she roared to herself as she fought pain and fatigue at the same time. Finally managing to get up she held her stomach as she limped to one of the buildings doors, opened it up, and rushed inside.

"Fucking, bitch…" Croc said to himself as he, literally and easily, smashed through the wall, taking the door, the cat wondered through, with it. He noticed her quickly enter through another door, before smiling and charging after her. Just as easily as he smashed through the other wall, he did the same here as he noticed the cat push herself through door after door, Croc doing the same, except smashing through the walls.

'_This isn't going anywhere…' _Catwoman thought to herself as she heard Croc pound after her. She headed through one final door, before quickly dodging to the side, just in the nick of time as Croc slammed through the wall and rushed passed her breaking through another wall and going on. The cat sighed, but knew it wasn't over as she darted down the hallway.

Killer Croc stopped, after noticing doors had run out… except doors father down the hallway she couldn't possibly beat him to… "Bitch…" he said out loud, but then smiling and slowly began track himself through the hallways.

Catwoman dragged herself through the maze of hallways twisting and turning around corners.

"Here… kitty… kitty…" she heard a chilling voice; she stopped and shoved her back into against the wall.

"I've got some cat nip for you…" the voice said again, sending a chill down Selina's spine as the voice sounded closer.

"You know…" _'Where was it coming from?' _"I love kittens too…"

Selina's face turned into confusion, "What?" she whispered to herself.

"They taste like sweet sugar!" Croc roared as he smashed through the wall and grabbed Catwoman and pulled her into a bear-hug, but he lost his balance and tripped. He span on one foot before slamming his back through another wall out onto the open street, Catwoman slipping through his grasp and landing next to him as they fell on the ground.

Catwoman, knowing she had no time, quickly pulled herself up, beside deep cuts and bruises, she ignored them and limped her way to a nearby construction site, rebuilding another apartment which was _very _recently destroyed…

She slammed her back behind one of the pillars, panting heavily, as she gulped for air and wanting a respite, when a humongous arm erupted from the floor boards above her and clutched her neck. It yanked her through the boards and brought her to the attackers face.

"Bitch, I've got your scent…" Killer Croc smiled deviously, his teeth still stained with blood, "You sweat like a pig…" Catwoman… Selina… gulped and tried to fight free, but could do nothing against the iron clasped fist. "Soon enough… I'll gut you like one…" his evil smile turning broader.

"Fuck you!" she at yelled him still fighting the grasp.

Croc merely laughed, "Language, you fucking, bitch!" he yelled at her and smacked her with the back of his hand.

Selina coughed up a tooth and blood along with it as Croc caused a bruise, to already appear, on her cheek, adding yet another as her jaw began to get one too…

"I'll make sure to kill your family… After! I'm done here…" Croc smiled at her.

"Bet you did the same to yours…" Catwoman coughed.

Croc's face turned into anger once more, but he suddenly stopped as he, himself, was launched into a trance taking him into the past…

"_Hey there honey…"_

"_Ready for you beating?"_

"_Jon!" _

"_Little… ugly… son of a bitch…"_

"_Jon, stop!"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up!"_

"_No, Jon! No! Ow! No, please stop!"_

"_Don't think I forgot about you…"_

"_Marla, I'm sorry…"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to free you… I'm going to free us!" _

"_Oh, my god! You're insane!" _

"_I'm sorry…_

_Bang!_

"_No!"_

_Bang! Bang!_

"_Oh, fu-"_

_Splash!_

"_Fur! Blur! Ack!"_

_Crack!_

All in that single moment… he achieved… redemption… but at the cause of the shot, the breaking, and the beast…

Why did it take him back? Why now? Why this? No… he hated it…

Croc roared and clutched his head as if he were in incredible pain.

'_Get out! Get out! Get out!' _he thought.

He howled at the ceiling.

_Waylon… Waylon… Waylon… Waylon… Waylon… __She_ kept saying it…

He clutched his head once more and roared, "Shut up!" more than one can count.

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? __She_ said…

"No!" Croc yelled, completely forgetting about Catwoman in his grasp, as he choked the life out of her, causing her face to turn purple and as she gasped for air.

_Waylon!_

He turned to the cat and reached out a shaking hand. The first time… it was the first time… it was always wails and roars… His eyes bloodshot and his eyes… his eyes…

And with no time to react the Tumbler came crashing through a pillar smacking into Croc and slamming him into a nearby concrete wall. Destroying the heavily armored tank and anything it took with it… It stopped in the wall but the back wheels kept twisting at incredible speed and a fire appeared near the front of the vehicle.

Catwoman had long since fallen to the ground and now, was gasping and coughing as "glorious" air came rushing back…

"Are you alright?" Batman asked standing over her his hand outstretched.

Catwoman's gaze instantly turned to him and the hate and anger returned like a river. She now glared at him holding out her "claws" ready to scratch his hand, when both were knocked back from an explosive force that erupted from right next to them… it _was not _the Tumbler…

Killer Croc's humongous arm slammed onto the floorboards as the other arm broke through the boards and slammed next to its twin counterpart. The boards instantly snapped and broke apart as Croc pulled himself from the ground. He looked at the two. He pulled himself out of his hole and a stood upon the creaking boards staring down at the two… a deep smile carved into his face.

Batman stared up in disbelief at Croc. _'How…?'_

"This is _far _from over… _BAT!"_


	21. Silent Night

Killer Obsession

Chapter 21

Silent Night

"_Madness, as you know, is like gravity… All you need… is a little push!"_

_-Joker, The Dark Knight_

Without any hesitation Killer Croc charged at Batman. Rolling out of the way of the massive creature, he jumped to his feet and pulled himself into a defensive stance, Croc quickly span around to face the "so-called", Dark Knight.

Croc threw his head up and laughed at the ceiling. He turned quickly to a nearby forklift, lifted it up with ease, and then hurled it at the Dark Knight.

Paying no attention to Croc, Batman easily side-stepped the projectile, as easily as it was thrown, turning his attention back to Croc only to be greeted by the beast's fist as it smashed into the side of his face, throwing him several feet away. That single punch rendered Batman completely breathless and unable to stand…

Croc's twisted grin returned, he laughed at the ceiling once more, hardly able to control himself, "You're _pathetic!_" he roared between mad fits of laughter. After regaining his composure, "I'm going to finish… what _you _started!" he laughed again as he stomped up to Batman.

Catwoman jumping from nearby stack of cinderblocks caught Croc on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his neck and brought her own "claws" and placed them on Croc's forehead, "Forgetting something," she muttered into his ear, as she brought her claws down and harshly sliced them down his left-eye. Croc hissed and threw his arm behind him and clutched the cat's dangling leg and yanked her out in front of him.

"Bitch!" Croc yelled at Catwoman, "Quit getting in the fucking way!" he yelled once more and then sharply turned and slammed her back into a nearby pillar. Letting her fall to the ground, Croc turned his attention back to the bat. But before even noticing he was gone, the "bat" slammed a large steel pipe into the back of Croc's kneecap.

Croc, unflinching, turned to Batman. The Dark Knight's eyes widened as he stared up at the, clearly, angry eyes, but it merely smiled at the bat's _pathetic _attempts. Wrenching the pipe from the Dark Knight's hand, causing him to stumble forward but he caught his balance and quickly turned back to Croc unprepared as Croc slammed the pipe upwards into his chin. Batman flew into the air, but Croc grabbed his leg and pulled him down, twisting his body, so he can pull his entire arm into a circle, getting ready to launch the bat as he bumped the Dark Knight's head several times along the ground and he finally launched him into the air all in on fluid motion.

Batman smashed through the ceiling and landed on his stomach on the floorboards. He forced himself to all fours and coughed up a mixture of blood and vomit. He held his stomach, as gut wrenching pain rocked his body… That's when Joker's words returned…

"_You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all your strength…"_

Batman slammed his fist onto the floor. He stood up, wiped the blood from his mouth, and turned to the hole he had created.

He did not have to wait long as Killer Croc exploded from the ground and jumped onto floorboards. Finding the bat only a few feet away from him, he smiled and surprisingly enough, the bat smiled back. Croc taken aback the smile, "Freak…" he said to the bat as stomped up to and raised his fist high into the air and brought it crashing down, aiming directly for the bat's face.

Batman side-stepped the punch as easily he did the forklift. Croc's fist smashed through the floor and with no time react Batman pulled a fury of punches to Croc's face. Croc, ignoring each and every one, yanked his fist out of the ground attempting to backhand the bat. Batman quickly dodged out of the way and began striking Croc's kidney with the strongest punches he could throw. Croc roared with anger and impatience as he swung his right-arm attempting an upper-cut. Batman easily dodged it, again, but this time he grabbed Croc's wrist, as it was still in the air, and slammed into the ground, then jumping on his arm, causing Croc to lurch forward, jumping down from the arm, Batman, jumping into the air spinning around, his leg out stretched and gave a jaw-crushing blow to, well, Croc's jaw.

Croc roared once more as he swung his left-arm, Batman dodged under it and slipped in between Croc's legs and then grabbing Croc's ankle and tugged with all of his might. Killer Croc lost his balance and fell forward, crashing through the floorboards and all of its predecessors before it…

The Dark Knight fell onto his knees, before pulling a leg and rested his arm upon it and slamming his free arm's fist onto the ground. Breathing heavily and exhausted from that _one_ encounter.

'_This is going nowhere…' _Batman thought to himself, _'He'll be back…'_ What was he to do? He couldn't dodge forever…

"My turn, now, bat…" a voice said.

Batman quickly got back on his feet and whirled around to face the voice's owner. Catwoman stood before him, pulled into athletic stance, Batman recognized as one of _many _martial arts.

"Let's finish… what we started on that roof…" She said once more before beckoning him to attack.

The Dark Knight straightened himself, "I don't want to fight you…" he said convincingly.

Catwoman merely snarled, "Too late for that!" she yelled, before pulling out her whip and cracking it at the bat with lightning speed. He dodged to the side and caught the whip with the same speed, he snarled as well as he placed both hands onto the whip and with a mighty tug he yanked Catwoman towards himself.

Stumbling forward, Catwoman was caught by the arm and it was pulled behind her back and then pulled up, causing her to arch her back and grit her teeth in pain. She swung about and slammed the back of her fist onto her attacker's face.

Catching the fist, Batman grasped it and side-stepping behind Catwoman's back, he tugged her arm and she flipped over onto her back.

"I don't want to fight you!" he yelled, pointing down at Catwoman. She merely smiled and shot her legs up and slammed them into Batman's gut, in which he fell forward grasping his stomach. Then flipping back up onto her feet, she turned about, ran forward, jumped, and kicked Batman square in the face, causing his chin to be launched into the air. Falling back to her feet, Catwoman charged at Batman and tackled him, then with sudden stop threw him over her shoulder.

Landing on his back and taking no time to admire the pain, Batman launched himself back to his feet, turning about he met Catwoman's eyes. She smiled and pulled herself into a defensive stance. Batman did not move, he merely glared at her. After quite some time, Catwoman's smile faded and her face turned into a glare itself. She launched herself at Batman, throwing a punch to his face.

Dodging out of the way, Batman caught the fist, meanwhile, throwing his own punch directly into Catwoman's stomach, causing her to double over. Using this to his advantage, Batman pulled Catwoman forward and rammed his knee straight into her face. Still taking no time to waste, he pulled Catwoman forward and wrapped her arms behind her back. Taking them into one hand, Batman slammed his foot into the back of Catwoman's knee, causing her to fall forward onto her knees.

"Enough!" He yelled at her. Catwoman clearly exhausted as blood dripped from her nose and pain rattled through her body. Batman let her go and she landed on all fours, breathing heavily.

"What did I do…?" Batman asked quietly.

"Everything!" Catwoman yelled, turning to him, still breathing labouredly.

Batman stared down at her, "I did nothing…"

"Exactly! You did nothing! You let her die! You… saved me…" Catwoman's face fell in thought, but was interrupted as Killer Croc grabbed her neck and hoisted her into the air.

"Save her now… bat!" Killer Croc said as he smiled deviously at Batman.

"I don't need saving!" Catwoman yelled before slamming the heel of her foot into Croc's jaw, causing his head to jolt to the side and his grip to slacken. Breaking free from his grasp, Catwoman fell to the ground and rolled away from Croc, then jumped to her feet, standing next to Batman…

Catwoman stared at him, he nodded at her. She nodded back. Both of them turned to Croc and both got ready for a fight…

Killer Croc's face slowly turned to them, he gave a low growl, but something different caught his attention. Drops of blood oozed past his left eye and fell to the ground. Croc slowly brought his hand up and placed it over his eye, pulling it back he stared down at it. Four long lines of blood crossed his hand. He looked at Catwoman. She pulled her hand up and waggled her fingers, small traces of crusted blood could be found on her "claws".

Croc smiled, before giving a deafening roar and charged at them. Spreading his arms wide he ran at them with full force. Both Batman and Catwoman dodged under his arms. Whirling about Croc raised his fist into the air and brought it crashing down upon Batman, rolling out of the way, Croc's fist smashed through a pillar. Standing up, Batman was caught unawares as Croc gave a powerful blow to the Dark Knight's chin. Knocking him up and_ through_ the ceiling… for the _second _time…

Ignoring the pain that rocked his body, Batman pulled himself to his feet. Croc broke his way through the ceiling and pulled himself onto the upper floor, carrying Catwoman in his left-hand.

"Ding, ding… Fourth floor…" Killer Croc said as he threw Catwoman next to Batman's side, "C'mon… this is just getting _fun…_" He said sarcastically. Helping Catwoman up, Batman returned his attention back to Croc, glaring at him… This was the only time he could not strike fear into the hearts of criminals… This one just toyed around with him…

Catwoman pushed away from Batman's arm and straightened herself out… "The only way we're gonna get through this… is if we team up…" she said unconvincingly.

"I didn't want to fight you in the first place…" Batman said with his own sarcasm.

"It's not my fault you let her die!" Catwoman yelled back.

"You two act like if you were married…" Croc said piping up.

Both, Batman and Catwoman, shot glares that could kill at, before they realized it, he was standing over them, smiling his sinister smile. Catwoman pulled a _reflexive _move and slammed her fist into Croc's groin. Croc's smile faded and he stared down at her with disclosure. Batman dodged out of the way and tackled Catwoman to the ground as Croc's fist came whirling down, hoping to "kill two birds with one stone." He roared with rage, impatience, and hate. He picked the two up by their arms and held their faces to his.

Killer Croc smiled at them and chuckled as he began to spin around in circles building up momentum. The sound of his heavy stopping feet was drowned out as air whistled between Batman and Catwoman's ears and at an unexpected moment he released his grip…

Both the cat and the bat went soaring through the air, Catwoman crashing, hard, into a stack of cinderblocks. To Catwoman's right, Batman crashed into a pillar, created a small crater and taking debris with him as he harshly fell to the ground. Croc stomped up to Batman and grasped his neck he slammed the bat's back into the pillar and pushed his head up as he ran along it, lifting Batman's feet farther from the ground. Pulling his opposite hand back and twisting it into a fist, Croc prepared himself to obliterate the bat's face.

Catwoman's whip slapped itself around Croc's wrist and Catwoman, herself, pulled with all her might against Croc's own "might". Croc looked at her with a death glare and threw Batman away and clutched the whip with his free hand and yanked her towards him. Catching Catwoman's neck in midair, Croc brought her face to his. He looked her over and then leaned forward, inhaling through his nostrils, _smelling_ her…

"Still a sweaty pig…" Croc intimidated, "Oink! Oink!" he yelled opening his gaping maw and brought the cat's face toward it. She let out a piercing scream, but he dropped her as something slammed _through_ his wrist…

Killer Croc clutched his arm; he stared down at some type of harpoon penetrating his wrist, right above the forearm. At the end of the rope, a cable saw itself attached, with a thick pair of yellow eyes following it to its owner. Batman held his grappling hook in his hands, staring back at Croc's angry eyes, showing no fear. Croc roared in anger, ignoring that tingle called _pain_ surrounding his wrist. He tugged at the rope with all his might, Batman merely let go of the gun connecting to the cable. Croc, not suspecting the sudden loss in weight stumbled away.

Croc instantly returned his gaze to Batman, irritation ran through his eyes. Bearing his teeth, even though he didn't need too, he ignored Batman and stomped over to Catwoman, who in which still lay on the ground, planning on taking his anger out on something more… _helpless_. He picked her up by the neck and slowly scraped his four claws against her exposed stomach. Catwoman grunted from the pain. Within mere milliseconds from his "attack", he punched her in the face, then quickly throwing her into his other hand; he gave another punch with the opposite hand, throwing once more to the original hand and gave another punch.

Croc roared with anger and threw Catwoman into the air and he caught her leg and yanked her back down to the ground. Catwoman's back smashed into the ground, causing a dent to be made in the wooden floor. Croc yanked her back up into the air and slammed her back into the ground once more, from the opposite side of him. He let go of her leg and clutched her neck and pulled her violently back into the air. Croc tossed Catwoman into the air and then slammed his hand into her chest, causing her to fly back and crash into the pillar. Croc's hand quickly following he held her against the pillar with his hand against her chest

Coughing up blood, Catwoman looked back up at Croc. He smiled at her and pulled his fist back. A cinderblock crashed into the side of Croc's face, shattering against his thick hide and dense skull. Croc merely dropped Catwoman and turned to Batman, who was dusting off his hands of cement residue. Croc pulled forth a thunderous laughter as soon as he stopped himself he picked up cinderblock for himself and hurled it at the Dark Knight.

"Catch!" Killer Croc yelled at Batman. The bat quickly dodged to the side, the block flew by right where Batman's head used to be and crashed through the floor. Batman gaze returned to Croc as he stood up, "Nice…" the beast said as he held a forklift out in the air in front of him, "… but let's see you dodge this…" he finished lowering the forklift slightly and then pulled it back to his side and then threw the clunk of metal as easily a pitcher would a baseball.

'_What's with all these damn forklifts?' _Bruce yelled to himself as he rolled out of the way, but one of the forklift's blades caught Batman's cape and tore a fine chunk out of the delicate material. Killer Croc had already stomped his over to him, he snatched up the Dark Knight by his neck and stomped him over to the building's wall less edge. Croc stretched out his arm and held Batman over the empty space, "Let's see if a bat can fly without its wings…" Croc said as he clutched the rest of Batman's cape and tore it off in one single effort, "…and…" Croc continued, "… without a face…" he finished smiling menacingly, intending to finish him off… like the _jocks_…

"Any last words…?" Croc asked, the smile still plastered to his face. Batman looked past him for a mere second and then returned the beast's gaze.

"Yeah…" Batman said, gulping as Croc tightened his grip, "What's with all these damn forklifts…?" Croc looked confused before an engine roared to life behind him. Croc whirled around as Catwoman drove a forklift right into Croc's legs. The beast fell forward and landed on the vehicle, smashing to vehicle's metal frame, bending it like paper, and almost smashed Catwoman's skull if she didn't dodge out of the way. All three fell of the building's fourth floor, falling through the air like a bowling ball… and two ping pong balls…

* * *

Catwoman's forklift landed on the ground, wheels first, causing her to jolt upward, and the shock of the ground reached her as she fell out the side of the vehicle. Killer Croc smashed face-first into the ground and the rest of his body followed, creating a massive crater in the tough, brown, dirt. Dust and debris flew into the air and surrounded the area with a brown fog. Catwoman coughed as she shook her head back into reality and began to crawl away from the wreckage. She stood up, placing a hand on her gut, but continued to cough as she limped through the fog. As it cleared, Catwoman became aware of Croc, he laid face-first in the ground, his arms at his sides, and his body lay limp.

Catwoman coughed once more as she admired Croc's body. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, she pulled herself away and turned to her hand's owner, "Are you okay…?" Batman asked looking like he was just in the amount of pain she was in.

Catwoman looked Batman up and down, "I'm fine…" she said hoarsely, in which she actually wasn't. Pain rocked almost every inch of her body, several cuts bled freely onto ground, and she was feeling extremely dizzy. But Batman paid no attention as he watched Croc pull himself from the ground, dirt falling off his shoulders.

Four red lines crossed Killer Croc's left-eye, a small hole penetrated his wrist, and his face felt like it had just been smashed into a speeding semi. But he paid no mind to these _feeble_ injuries, to him, at least. he glared at the two injured "warriors" with burning hatred. Nothing but rage and resentment was between the fighters. Croc roared with so much ferocity, it pierced the two's ear like someone stuck a pin there.

Croc spent no more wasted time with silly _games._ They had finally pushed him too far. He stomped over to the bat and the cat. He knocked Catwoman several feet away with the back of his arm. He picked Batman up with his hand, he roared as he threw him into a nearby bulldozer. Croc stomped up to him and pulled his fist into the air. Batman's eyes widened and he dodged out of the way. Croc's fist smashed into the bulldozer, putting a sizeable dent in it and lifting the side wheels several feet off the ground.

Killer Croc roared in anger, he threw more several punches at Batman as he retreated along the ground. The Dark Knight rolled out of the way of each one. Croc's anger grew deeper and deeper and his determination to _kill _grew farther and farther every time he missed. Batman rolled out of the way of one final punch and rolled once more backwards away from Croc and jumped back onto his feet. Croc rose to his full height, his body shook with rage, his yellow eyes wide with fury, and his hands clutched into fist. His claws began digging through his scales and into the interior of skin, which began bleed rapidly.

Croc charged forward his arms out, Batman narrowly dodged out of the way. He stood next to the bulldozer again and he quickly dodged behind. Croc flew around, his breath coming in quick powerful shakes. He stomped over to the bulldozer and picking the front end up with one hand he easily flipped it over onto its back. Batman fell to his back and slowly backed away from Croc. Croc smiled and slowly stomped forward, gaining more ground then the bat. Batman looked past Croc's head and stopped, he quickly reached to his utility belt and snatched up a small device, he pressed a button at the center of it and it flipped open into a "batarang" much bigger than the originals. Batman pulled his arm back and two small black windows covered his eyes. He threw the batarang with all his might, leaving a grunt to follow it.

Croc covered his face with his arm, hoping to block the device. A short time had passed and Croc looked back at the bat, "You missed!" Croc laughed at the half-less bat. Batman allowed a smile to cross his lips. He nodded upward as if indicating something. Croc looked upward…

Next to them was the base of a crane, leading it upward for several stories. Its bar hovered above them, a long cable led down it, holding the crane's "cargo". It held several metallic support beams and large blocks of cement. The batarang had sliced through the thick cable and now the cargo was falling right above Croc's head.

Time slowed as Croc lowered his head and his arms slowly shot up to try to cover it. The cargo smashed into Croc's shoulders and neck. The beams fell forward and backwards, the blocks cracked and fell as well. Croc lurched forward and his entire body crashed into the ground. He showed no movement as dust and debris showered over him. His right-arm at his side and his left held out in front of him. His head laid against the ground his face sat to the right. His eyelids were closed and his mouth was slightly open. The Dark Knight slowly rose to his feet, his hands balled into fist and his eyes aware for anything…

"Is he dead…?" Catwoman asked limping up next to Batman.

Batman's head slowly turned to her, he looked at her face, but it was busy staring at the fallen beast, "No…" he said then turning back to Croc, "… just knocked-out."

Catwoman groaned and shot a glance of surprise as Batman walked toward the now "knocked-out" _Killer_. He crouched in front of its face and slowly tried to open its jaw with one hand. Catwoman jumped back when it suddenly slammed back shut, "Don't worry… just a reflex…" Batman assured her. He then pulled out a small silver gun, but it had a needle at the end of it and small casing attached to the end of it, holding some type of liquid, putting the device in the shape of a "Y". Batman slowly retried to open Croc's mouth open once more. Batman quickly slammed the needle into Croc's open mouth, it pierce into a soft place along his jaw line, and much faster pulled the trigger. The liquid shot from the needle and entered Croc's blood stream.

"What did you do…?" Catwoman asked curiously.

"Just a little something to keep him asleep a little longer than usual," Batman answered her as he stood up. He then quickly threw away the gun and it blew up into a white puff of smoke upon hitting the ground.

Then something happened neither of them would have suspected, Catwoman fell forward, but Batman quickly caught her surprised as she was. He slowly lowered himself into the ground, Catwoman in his lap. She was shivering and her lips were blue, Batman's eyes spread even farther. Catwoman clutched the right side of her stomach; Batman slowly brought his hand forward and pulled her hand away from the stomach. Blood smeared her hand, but even more poured from a long gash that sat next to the four cuts, courtesy of Killer Croc. Batman gulped and slowly pulled her away from the spot he was sitting at. He laid her back against the base of the crane. Her breaths were shallower and more frequent.

"I guess I'm not okay…" she joked staring at Batman. He said nothing but stared into her eyes… they seemed… _familiar…_ He stretched out his hand above Catwoman's mask, but then hesitated "Go head…" she smiled approvingly. Batman's hand fell on Catwoman's forehead, he then, very gently, pushed the mask off…

Selina Kyle stared at him, her cool, green, eyes stared back at Batman. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped him. "You seem… _surprised…"_ Selina chuckled to herself. Batman closed his mouth and calmed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Batman said bowing his head.

"I forgive you…" Selina said pushing his chin up with the tips of her fingers, her glove was long lost, "May I see…?" she asked her face serious. But they quickly interrupted as faint sirens pierced the quiet air. The sirens slowly grew louder. But they merely ignored them… Selina's hand moved slowly away from Batman's chin then hesitated on his forehead. Her hand shook quickly and then fell to her side, her head slowly slipped backwards. Batman's face turned to anger as he slammed his fist into the concrete, next to Selina's head. The sirens were much louder now, a police cruiser rounded the corner, coming insight of the building-in-the-making.

Batman took one final glance at Selina, before he did what he did best… _run…_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham," an anchor woman flicked onto a TV screen interrupting all channels. Every TV in Gotham had the same face. "Your program has been interrupted for an important news bulletin. I am Haley White here to bring you something you need to know… like _now!_" Her name matched her appearance she wore a white dress coat and pearl necklace labeled the same color. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, her hair a being a very light blonde. Her eyes sparkled blue and her lips were red with lipstick. The rest of her body was blocked by a large black desk. Behind her were large windows lining until the edge of the TV.

"First, the riot has been settled, I repeat the riot has been settled," Haley said with relief. "Mike Engel is… err… _missing_, so I am to take his position until he returns…" she informed, "In other news," she spoke again, moving on, "A large creature was found at a construction and were bringing you, live, to Karl Kasey his on the scene in a helicopter, Karl…" Haley finished and the TV flicked to a massive construction site where several people, through the camera's eye, were loading up a large green man into the back of container connected to semi truck.

"Yes, Haley…" a voice yelled over a helicopter's buffeting, "Here at the 'slums' we can see several police officers _and _Arkham guards, dressed more like SWAT, then orderlies…" the voice pointed out, "But anyway, they are loading this _incredibly _large man into this container… It was reported that _he_ is responsible for massive holes the size SUV's that are laid around our _fair _city… and several unsolved murders," the voice said saying 'fair' in the most obvious sarcasm, "Back to you Haley…"

The TV flicked back to the anchor, "Thanks Karl… He is also the third escaped patient of Arkham, with the Joker and Harley Quinn still on the loose… Please, if you have any evidence to where they are, call Gotham PD," Haley chimed in, "More as it develops…" the TV was flicked off.

* * *

At the construction site, it was pure _chaos_ several helicopters hovered above the site, cops crowded the area, and curious citizens actually drove to the site to see _it _for themselves…

But all seemed quiet where the Dark Knight stood, watching the scene. He stood atop an abandoned apartment complex, his eyes dodging left and right, observing every inch of detail. He heard a _click _from behind him. He whirled pulled into a stance ready to fight. Commissioner James Gordon opened the door to the rooftop of the apartment complex, the Dark Knight relaxed, actually glad to see the commissioner.

"Commissioner…" Batman said silently. Gordon closed the door behind him and walked over to the building's edge, oblivious to the man standing next to him. There was a long, uncomfortable, silence.

"Never seen anything like it…" Gordon said quietly, he bowed his head silently.

"I'm sorry… about Lyn…" Batman said apologetically.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" Gordon said placing his hands on his hips and taking in a deep breath.

'_That isn't true…' _Batman thought to himself. He stood next to Gordon and looked down at the massive crowd, until he something caught his eye that made his blood curdle. The Joker sat in the back of police cruiser staring directly at him. As soon as Batman noticed him, he smiled then lifted up his hand-cuffed wrists and waved. Then he began laughing, but all was still, _mildly_, quiet atop the roof.

"You caught him…?" Batman asked trying to hide some of his surprise.

Instinctively, Gordon knew exactly what he meant, "Yeah… We thought you did it…" Gordon paused, looking to his vigilante partner, hoping for a reply. He received none.

"But that wasn't till we found the bodies…" Gordon said with a worried tone, the Dark Knight's gaze shifted to him, but he was still silent, "We found _eighteen_ of Joker's goons… they were all shot dead…" he still merely stared, "We found Joker and Harley tied under a street lamp… mouths bound and a note…" Gordon pulled out a folded piece of white paper. He was more than willing to give the paper to him.

Batman slowly took the paper and unfolded it… There were two symbols in the top corners. On left was Batman's insignia and the other had a tribal like "M". On the note there were only two words…

"_They're wrong…"_

"I know it's for you…" Gordon said quietly.

"Did you ever find who did it?" Batman asked, his eyes still tracing the note.

"No… I called my men down here… You know why" Gordon said looking back at the scene. Batman nodded and he turned back to the scene himself.

"What about the woman…?" Batman asked quietly, still facing the crowd.

Gordon slowly turned to him, "What woman…?" he asked, confused. Batman's head slowly turned back to the commissioner… the look of shock written upon his face...

* * *

She slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, gasping violently as she clutched her aching stomach. She instantly ran for the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat, and vomited into it. After she done was retching, she slammed the seat shut then sat atop breathing heavily. She reach toward her medicine cabinet, tearing it open she grasped a bottle of alcohol, popped open the lid, and dumped the contents onto her wounds.

She yelled out in agony and then continued to lather other wounds with the "stingy" concoction. That's when she noticed them… watching… Her nines cats, sat waiting in the doorway… _watching…_ The black cat ran forward and began to purr loudly as she rubbed herself across her master's legs. Surprised,_ she_ looked to her other cats… still they _watched_… She smiled at them…

"I guess cats really _do _have nine lives…"

"_When they see difference… they're scared… they hate it, beat it, and call it… they think it a wild animal… a beast… but how long is it… until we become the beast ourselves…?"_

_-Locotaco14_

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is… Suppose that's it… It's long and now my knuckles are bleeding… I jest… but I, actually, found it worth it… Hope you found it worth it too… considering you read it all the way to the end… *The Dark Knight theme plays* unless, of course, you skipped to the end… That'll put a massive hole in my logic… Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did typing it… I feel this is actually much better improvement than my "original" predecessor… But I am rambling… So, I'll see you all soon… Thanks for reading… Sequel to come… And if my "words" were used already, I do apologize, should be best to get rid of signature, though… Maybe, later... Anyway! Thanks…**


End file.
